Der neue Slytherin
by Veronica Evans
Summary: Harry hat genug von seinem bisherigem Leben und haut ab. Dabei trifft er auf eine ihn nur all zu bekannte Person und eine ihm bisher unbekannte Person, mit der er aber viel gemeinsam hat.
1. Die Flucht

**Disclaimer**: Alle Rechte sind bei JKR.

**A/N**: So das ist der erste Teil meiner eigenen Dark Harry Story.

**Title**: Der neue Slytherin

**Inhalt**: Harry hat genug von seinem bisherigem Leben und haut ab. Dabei trifft er auf eine ihn nur all zu bekannte Person und eine ihm bisher unbekannte Person, mit der er aber viel gemeinsam hat.

**Genre**: Dark / Supernatural / Drama( aber nur ein wenig)

**Pairing:** Werde ich nicht sagen.

**Hauptcharaktere:** Harry James Potter; Severus Snape; Jason Evans; Draco Malfoy.

**Warnungen**: Achtung Dark Harry, vielleicht auch mit Slash!

**Zeit**: Nach dem fünften Schuljahr.

**Kapitel 1 – Die Flucht**

Harry war wieder bei den Dursleys. Was Besseres hätte ihm ja auch gar nicht passieren können. Onkel Vernon hatte die Drohung der Ordensmitglieder nicht wirklich wahrgenommen. Er hatte zwar Angst vor ihnen, aber solange er Harry zwang diese Briefe zu schreiben geschah ja sowieso nichts.

Harry lag auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Das tat er jetzt schon die ganzen zwei Wochen, seit dem er wieder hier war. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen die ungeöffneten Briefe seiner „Freunde". Er schickte Hedwig einfach alle drei Tage mit ein und denselben Brief los: _Mir geht es gut_. Das stimmte ja auch. Ihm ging es gut. Er war gesund.

Während er so da lag, dachte er über vieles nach. Über Sirius, die Prophezeiung, Voldemort, Dumbledore, die Prophezeiung, Sirius, Voldemort, den Tod, das Leben, den Sinn des Lebens und und und. Doch er kam zu keiner Lösung. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis.

Nein. Er wollte nicht mehr so da liegen und ins leere starren. Er wollte nicht mehr über Sirius oder über die Prophezeiung nachdenken. Er wollte nicht, dass eine Prophezeiung oder ein irrer Mann, denn das war Voldemort, ihm sein Leben zerstörten. Bisher hatte er immer nur das getan, was er tun sollte, was von ihm verlangt wurde.

Nein. Irgendwann ist auch mal Schluss. Jetzt wollte er mal über sein Leben entscheiden. Er wollte selber bestimmen wie er leben wollte. Er wollte selber entscheiden was richtig und was falsch ist. Andauernd bekam er von Dumbledore Anweisungen. _Tu dies nicht und tu das nicht_.

Nein jetzt war definitiv Schluss. Dumbledore konnte so nicht mit ihm umgehen. Er konnte nicht einfach entscheiden, so das machst du jetzt und das ist auch richtig was du machst.

Harry hatte sich entschlossen. Er sprang von seinem Bett auf, packte seine Sachen in den Koffer und schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab. Er wollte gerade nach unten gehen, als Onkel Vernon zur Tür herein kam.

„Was wird das denn bitteschön?", blaffte er ihn an. Er baute sich vor Harry auf und versperrte ihm somit den Fluchtweg.

„Wonach sieht das denn aus? Ich gehe. Dann seid ihr mich los." krächzte Harry zurück. Er hatte schon seit Wochen seine Stimme nicht mehr benutz und somit hörte sie sich sehr rau und unbenutzt an.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin. Du wirst jetzt essen machen. Abmarsch in die Küche." Onkel Vernon riss ihm seinen Koffer aus der Hand, schmiss diesen in irgendeine Ecke und schubste Harry die Treppen hinunter bis in die Küche.

Ohne Widerworte machte Harry sich an das essen. Wäre auch zu blöd gewesen jetzt abzuhauen. Wahrscheinlich bewachten ihn irgendwelche Ordensmitglieder und gegen Onkel Vernon kam er ja eh nicht an. Also wartete er eben bis zur Nacht.

Nach dem essen ging Harry gleich wieder nach oben in sein Zimmer und schmiss sich aufs Bett. Heute Nacht, sagte er sich. Heute Nacht werde ich dieses Gefängnis verlassen. Damit meinte er nicht nur das Gefängnis, welches ihm die Dursleys geschaffen hatten. Nein er meinte auch das Gefängnis von dumbledore. Er wollte endlich raus aus seinem Schachspiel.

Als die Dursleys schon schliefen, schnappte er sich seinen Tarnumhang und seinen Besen, band den Koffer hinten ans Ende und setzte sich darauf. Den Tarnumhang ließ er über seinen Kopf gleiten, damit er auch ja nicht zu sehen war, öffnete das Fenster und stieg in die Höhe.

Frei. Endlich frei. Weg von den Dursleys und weg von Dumbledore. Jetzt konnte er tun und lassen was er wollte. Und das würde er auch tun.

„Freiheit ich komme. Erster Stopp. Winkelgasse."


	2. Der verlorene Bruder

**Disclaimer**: Alle Rechte sind bei JKR.

**A/N**: Hier kommt auch schon der zweite Teil. Tut mir leid, dass es nur so kurze Teile sind, dafür kommen aber die Chapters häufiger, als bei meiner anderen Story.

**Title**: Der neue Slytherin

**Inhalt**: Harry hat genug von seinem bisherigem Leben und haut ab. Dabei trifft er auf eine ihn nur all zu bekannte Person und eine ihm bisher unbekannte Person, mit der er aber viel gemeinsam hat.

**Genre**: Dark / Supernatural / Drama( aber nur ein wenig)

**Pairing:** Werde ich nicht sagen.

**Hauptcharaktere:** Harry James Potter; Severus Snape; Jason Evans; Draco Malfoy.

**Warnungen**: Achtung Dark Harry, vielleicht auch mit Slash!

**Zeit**: Nach dem fünften Schuljahr.

**Reviewantworten:**

mNienna Elendil: Viele Fragen auf einmal. Erst einmal danke für dein Review. Nun ich werde nichts zum verlauf der Story sagen. Erstens würde es die Spannung zerstören und zweitens weiß ich selber noch nicht genau was alles kommen wird und ich will nichts Falsches sagen, wenn ich mich nachher doch um entscheide. Lies einfach weiter

Sabbel: Danke dass du gefallen an meiner zweiten Story hast. Ich hoffe sie wird auch so ein erfolg wie meine erste.

**Kapitel 2 – Der verlorene Bruder**

Harry streifte durch die Läden der Winkelgasse. Er war nun seit fast einer Woche in London. Damit er nicht gleich vom Orden oder sonst wem entdeckt würde, hatte er sich ein Zimmer in einem kleinen Hotel in Muggellondon gemietet.

Gleich am ersten Tag hatte er sich neue Kleider gekauft. Die von seinem Cousin hatte er mehr als satt. Er war in einem Geschäft für Punks und Technofreaks gegangen und hat sich dort drei Jeans in schwarz und dunkelblau, sowie fünf Shirts in schwarz und dunkelgrün mit verschiedenen Motiven wie Drachen und Totenköpfen, drei Pullover in schwarz und grau, neue Schuhe und eine neue Jacke.

Den Rest der Woche hatte er erst einmal seine neue Umgebung begutachtet und seine restlichen Hausaufgaben gemacht. Nun war er auf der Suche nach neuen und interessanten Büchern. In Muggellondon gab es die nicht, deswegen schlenderte er nun durch die Winkelgasse um vielleicht bei FlorsichBlotts etwas Passendes zu finden.

Doch auch dort hatte er kein Glück. Der Verkäufer schaute ihn an, als wäre er gerade Wegs aus der Todessergruft entsprungen. Nagut er hatte sich verändert. Er trug seine schwarze Jeans mit einem dunkelgrünen Shirt, welches ein Totenkopf hinten drauf hatte, doch deswegen war er doch nicht gleich ein Todesser. Und nur weil seine Harry etwas länger waren musste er nicht gleich einer dieser Grufties sein.

Etwas angeschlagen, weil er immer noch nicht das Richtige gefunden hatte, schlenderte er in die Nokturngasse. Vielleicht gibt es dort ja etwas Interessantes., dachte er bei sich.

Als er stehen blieb und sich umsah sah er links von sich ein Schild mit einem alten Buch darauf. Vielleicht finde ich ja dort etwas

Entschlossen griff er nach der Türklinke und wollte gerade das Geschäft betreten, als er mit einer Person zusammen stieß.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen wo die hinläufst?", blaffte die Person ihn an. Als Harry seinen Kopf hob um die Person besser in Augenschein zu nehmen erstarrte er in seiner Position. Wen er dort sah ließ ihn alles um sich herum vergessen.

„Hallo? Bist du irgendwie gestört oder was?", fragte der Fremde und wedelte ihm mit der Hand vor den Augen herum.

„Nein, aber …bist du…bist du….", stotterte Harry. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Das war niemals die Person, für die er sie hielt. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie war vor vielen Jahren ermordet worden.

„Bin ich wer? Hallo kannst du mich verstehen?", der Junge vor ihm hatte ebenso rabenschwarzes Harry wie Harry, doch es stand nicht ganz so sehr ab wie seins. Seine Augen waren braun und er war ungefair einen halben Kopf größer als er.

„Dad…... ", fragte Harry total perplex.

"Ne ich bin ganz sicher nicht dein Dad. Mein Name ist Jason. Jason Evans. Und wer bist du bitte schön?", fragte Jason.

„Ich bin Harry Potter.", sagte der angesprochene leise, da ja nicht jeder mitbekommen musste, dass sich der große Harry Potter in der Nokturngasse aufhält.

„Du sagst du heißt Evans? Aber so…so hieß meine Mum. Lily. Lily Evans. "Harry stand total verwirrt da. Wer war dieser Kerl? Wieso trug er den Mädchennamen seiner Mutter? Hatte er verwandte? War dies wieder ein Schachzug von dem ach so tollen Dumbledore?

„Deine Mutter hieß Lily Evans? Aber das geht doch nicht. Meine Mum hieß so. Bevor sie meinen Dad kennen gelernt hatte. James Potter hieß er. Aber warte mal. Du heißt doch auch Potter. Soll das etwa heißen, dass wir…. Dass wir….", Jason brach ab. Was sich jetzt in seinem Kopf abspielte war zu absurd. Er konnte keine Familie und keine Verwandten mehr haben. Alle waren sie bei einem Mordanschlag ums Leben gekommen. Das hatte man ihm immer und immer wieder gesagt.

„…Brüder." Vollendete Harry seinen Satz. „Aber wie? Du bist doch auch nicht viel Älter als ich.16. Ich meine dann müssten wir doch Zwillinge sein und bis auf das schwarze Haar. Haben wir nichts gemeinsam."

Jason und Harry standen da und waren wie vom Donner gerührt. Keiner wusste was er jetzt sagen oder tun sollte. Beiden schwirrten so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf.

„Wollt ihr da noch länger rum stehen oder was kaufen?", blaffte sie der Besitzer an.

Die beiden Jungs verneinten und gingen aus dem Laden. Schweigend schlenderten sie durch die Gasse bis sie wieder in der Winkelgasse waren.

„Wieso?", stellte Harry endlich die Frage. „Wieso habe ich einen Bruder? Einen Zwillingsbruder und wieso hat mir niemand etwas davon erzählt. Weder Sirius noch Remus haben etwas gesagt."

„Ich habe nicht den leisesten Schimmer. Hey wollen wir nicht ein Eis essen gehen und dort etwas quatschen?", schlug Jason vor.

Harry nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Eissalon. Jason erzählte ihm seine Lebensgeschichte und Harry ihm seine. Klar kannte Jason den berühmten Harry Potter, doch es gab viele Potters und er hätte nie gedacht, dass er der Zwillingsbruder von ihm sei.

Auch Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass er noch lebende Verwandte hätte. Mit Ausnahme von den Dursleys. Wahrscheinlich wusste Dumbledore von all dem etwas und hatte es ihm aus irgendeinem Grund wieder verschwiegen. Wieder ein Minuspunkt für Dumbledore. Na warte Dumbledore. Eines Tages werde ich dir alles heimzahlen.


	3. Unangenehmes Zusammentreffen

**Disclaimer**: Alle Rechte sind bei JKR.

**A/N**: Und wieder ein Teil fertig. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Wann das nächste kommen wird, weiß ich noch nicht. In der Woche finde ich weniger Zeit zum schreiben.

**Title**: Der neue Slytherin

**Inhalt**: Harry hat genug von seinem bisherigem Leben und haut ab. Dabei trifft er auf eine ihn nur all zu bekannte Person und eine ihm bisher unbekannte Person, mit der er aber viel gemeinsam hat.

**Genre**: Dark / Supernatural / Drama( aber nur ein wenig)

**Pairing:** Werde ich nicht sagen.

**Hauptcharaktere:** Harry James Potter; Severus Snape; Jason Evans; Draco Malfoy.

**Warnungen**: Achtung Dark Harry, vielleicht auch mit Slash!

**Zeit**: Nach dem fünften Schuljahr.

**Reviewantworten:**

Tiberitus: Ich glaube alle sind gespannt wie es weiter geht

Celina-HP: Danke das dir meine Story gefällt.

Nienna Elendil: Wenn du fragen hast, dann stell sie doch einfach

**Kapitel 3 – Unangenehmes Zusammentreffen**

Harry und Jason verstanden sich von Anfang an super. Nicht nur weil sie Zwillinge waren, nein, sie hatten auch das gleiche Schicksal erlebt. Jason war im Heim, irgendwo in Irland, aufgewachsen. Mit zehn Jahren hatte er endlich Pflegeeltern bekommen, doch als sie erfuhren, dass er ein Zauberer ist, hatten sie ihn sofort wieder zurück gebracht.

Er kam später auf eine Zauberschule in Irland. Es war nur eine sehr kleine mit wenig Schülern, doch der Unterricht war sehr anspruchsvoll.

Jetzt, kurz vor seinem 16. Geburtstag, hatte er beschlossen seine eigenen Wege zu gehen. Er wollte nach Hogwarts und so ist er nach England gereist. Hier hatte er erfahren, dass seine Eltern Lily und James Potter hießen. Warum er allerdings den Mädchennamen seiner Mutter trug, wusste er nicht.

Harry zeigte ihm die Winkelgasse und einige gute Läden in Muggellondon. Dort kaufte sich Jason die gleichen Klamotten wie Harry, denn sie hatten einen Plan. Als Jason so neben Harry stand, natürlich in neuer Montur, sahen sie sich zum verwechseln ähnlich. Bis auf die Haare, aber die ließen sich mit einem einfachen Haarverlängerungsspruch ändern.

Gesagt getan. Jetzt konnten sie sich fast selber nicht mehr auseinander halten. Das würde ein spaß werden in Hogwarts.

„Hey Harry. Lass uns doch so mal durch die Winkelgasse schlendern. Ich bin sicher irgendwo werden ein paar Mitschüler von dir sein. Oder soll ich sagen von uns?", grinste Jason ihn an.

„Gott Jason du hast auch nur Unsinn im Kopf. Ich wette der Hut steckt dich nach Slytherin.", antwortete Harry mit einem nicht weniger breiten grinsen im Gesicht.

Doch diesen Spaß wollten sich beide nicht entgehen lassen und so schlenderten sie durch die Winkelgasse vorbei an Florish und Blotts. Am Eissalon angekommen, sahen sie auch schon ihre Opfer dort sitzen und Eis essen. Es waren Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley.

Jason wusste von Harry, dass sie beide in Gryffindor und Harrys ehemalige beste Freunde waren.

„Hey. Schau mal Tiger, " wie Jason Harry nannte, da dieser raus fand, dass er ein Tiger-animagus war, „ sind das nicht Weasley und Granger, die berühmten Gryffindorhelden?"

„Du hast recht Shifter", bestätigte Harry seinen Fuchsfreund, „Wo ist denn euer toller Freund?"

„Schwirrt ab.", sagte Hermine nur und versuchte Ron zu beruhigen, der am liebsten auf die zwei losstürmen wollte.

„Wer seid ihr überhaupt?", fragte sie nun etwas neugieriger. „Ich habe euch noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen und ihr müsst ungefähr im gleichen Alter wie wir sein."

„Ach da kommt die Streberin wieder in ihr durch. Du hast Recht Tiger. Sie ist echt sehr neugierig.", grinste Jason.

„Hey? Wir kenne euch nicht, also schwirrt ab und lasst uns in Ruhe.", drohte Ron nun den beiden.

„Uhi. Da bekomme ich aber Angst. Keine bange wir sind schon weg, aber wir werden uns wieder sehen keine Angst.", sagte Jason.

„Was waren das denn für Typen?", fragte Hermine ihren Freund.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung Herm. Aber die scheinen sicher nach Hogwarts zu gehören, woher sollten die sonst unsere Namen kennen?", fragte dieser seine Freundin.

Als Jason und Harry außer sicht waren viele sie in schallendes Gelächter.

„Hast du die Gesichter gesehen? Man zum totschießen. Die sind echt blöder als ich gedacht hatte.", lachte Jason.

„Ja du hast recht Shifter. Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass die mich nicht erkennen. Ich meine so sehr hab ich mich doch gar nicht verän…."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn er rannte geradewegs in eine andere Person hinein. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hinlatscht du Trottel?", blaffte Harry die Person an, ohne aufzublicken. Ein vertahler Fehler. Diese Person war niemand anderes als sein verhasster Zaubertranklehrer.

„Potter. Zügeln Sie ihre Zunge.", zischte dieser nur. „Was haben Sie überhaupt hier zu suchen? Sollten sie nicht bei Ihren Verwandten sein?", hackte dieser nun nach.

„Entschuldigen sie Professor, aber was ich hier mache, geht sie einen feuchten Dreck an. Das ist mein Leben und ich lasse mir von niemanden mehr etwas vorschreiben." Harry stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von seinen Klamotten.

„Potter. Sie wissen, dass der Orden sie sucht?"

„Das ist mir völlig egal. Genauso wie mir Dumbledore völlig egal ist.", antwortete Harry trotzig. Jason hatten die beiden völlig vergessen.

„Dumbledore will nur Ihr bestes, dass wissen Sie."

„Ach. Weiß ich das? Komisch, dass ich davon nichts merke. Wieso hat er mir dann verschwiegen, dass ich noch Verwandte habe?"

„Sie haben keine Verwandten außer die Dursleys und das wissen Sie Potter.", antwortete Snape.

„Das ist so nicht korrekt Professor.", mischte sich nun Jason in das Gespräch ein.

Snape drehte sich zu dem Jungen. Für einen Bruchteil sah man, dass seine Gesichtszüge kurz entgleisten, aber Snape fing sich wieder und fragte: „Wer sind Sie?"

„Nun vielleicht ist es Ihnen ja noch nicht aufgefallen, aber ich bin Harrys Zwillingsbruder."

Snape starrte die beiden nur an, doch dann fasste er offenbar einen Entschluss. „Kommen Sie mit. Sie beide."

„Darf man auch fragen wohin, Professor?", fragte Harry.

„Kommen Sie einfach. Keine Angst. Ich werde sie weder zum Orden noch zu Dumbledore führen. Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen."

Nun waren die beiden neugierig geworden und folgen dem Professor aus der Winkelgasse.


	4. Hallo Onkelchen

**Disclaimer**: Alle Rechte sind bei JKR.

**A/N**: Ha da bin ich wieder. Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieser Teil genauso wie die letzten Teile auch. Ich wollte noch dazu sagen, dass dies hier eine etwas kürzere Story wird. Sieht man ja auch schon an den kurzen Chapters. Ich bemühe mich aber, einzelne Sachen ausführlicher anzugehen.

**Title**: Der neue Slytherin

**Inhalt**: Harry hat genug von seinem bisherigem Leben und haut ab. Dabei trifft er auf eine ihn nur all zu bekannte Person und eine ihm bisher unbekannte Person, mit der er aber viel gemeinsam hat.

**Genre**: Dark / Supernatural / Drama( aber nur ein wenig)

**Pairing:** Werde ich nicht sagen.

**Hauptcharaktere:** Harry James Potter; Severus Snape; Jason Evans; Draco Malfoy.

**Warnungen**: Achtung Dark Harry, vielleicht auch mit Slash!

**Zeit**: Nach dem fünften Schuljahr.

**Reviewantworten:**

Tiberitus: Ich weiß, dass alles etwas genauer werden muss. Nur wusste ich noch nicht genau wie, weil ich mich noch nicht allzu viel mit der Story beschäftigt habe.

Rae Riddle: Danke das dir meine Story gefällt.

Nienna Elendil: Wenn Ob sie die Seiten wechseln? Glaubst du wirklich Harry würde zu dem Mörder seiner Eltern und Sirius wechseln? Ich eigentlich nicht. Ich meine. Wir sollten es real sehen

**Kapitel 4 – Hallo Onkelchen**

Snape führte die beiden Jungen aus der Winkelgasse. Und quer durch Muggellondon. Harry schöpfte verdacht.

„Professor. Ich werde nicht zum Hauptquartier gehen."

„Keine Angst Potter. Ich will nicht zum Orden. Ich wollte hier hin.", Snape deutete auf einen kleinen und schäbigen Pub. So wäre es den beiden Jungen überhaupt nicht aufgefallen.

„Folgen Sie mir."

Harry und Jason folgten ihrem Professor in den Pub. Snape ging nach vorne zur Theke und schien etwas mit dem Wirt zu besprechen, anschließend führte Snape sie nach oben in einen kleinen rAum.

„Bevor Sie fragen. Wir können hier ungestört reden, ohne dass uns Jemand belauscht.

Potter. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie herausgefunden, dass sie einen Bruder haben."

Harry schnaufte, was sich so anhört wie „Allerdings".

„Nun. Was ich ihnen zeigen wollte ist dieses hier." Snape holte ein altes Foto aus seinem Schuh. Dort stand eine jüngere Version von Snape mit zwei kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm. Neben ihm schien Sirius zu stehen. Snape grinste in die Kamera und präsentierte die beiden Buben.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Jason und zeigte auf die beiden lachenden Babys.

„Das seid ihr. Sirius Black ist auch auf dem Foto, aber hier scheint er sich zu verstecken. Wie ihr wahrscheinlich wisst, war Sirius Black Harrys Pate. Lily wollte noch einen Paten für ihr zweites Baby und hat mich ausgewählt.", antwortete Snape.

„Heißt das, sie sind mein Pate?", fragte Jason verwirrt. Er wollte nicht verstehen, dass dieser Mann, der Harry seit der ersten klasse das Leben schwer macht, sein Pate sein soll. Auch Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass seine Mutter Snape ausgesucht hatte. Warum nicht Remus?

„Ja. Ich bin ihr Pate Mr. Potter. Falls sie mir nicht glauben, dann schauen Sie sich doch einmal in diesem Zimmer um.", sagte Snape und deutete auf die Wände, wo mehrere Bilder hingen. Überall waren ihre Eltern zu sehen. Auch Fotos von Remus, Sirius, James und Peter hingen hier. Auf einigen Bildern waren auch zwei Jungen zu sehen, die Abwechselnd von James, Sirius, Remus und snape auf dem Arm gehalten wurden.

„Aber warum hatten Sie so ein gutes Verhältnis zu unseren Eltern? Ich dachte sie hassen unseren Vater?", fragte Jason.

„Ich habe euren Vater gehasst ja. Aber wäre Lily nicht gewesen, würde ich ihn noch heute hassen. Ich hatte immer ein gutes Verhältnis zu den Ravenclaws, da ich oft inder Bibliothek saß. Dort habe ich auch eure Mutter besser kennen gelernt.

In unserem letzten Jahr, als Lily anfing mit James auszugehen, wollte sie, dass James und ich uns vertragen. James hatte lange mit sich gerungen, doch kurz vor unserem Abschluss haben wir unsere Streitereien ein für alle mal beendet.

Ich habe endlich den wahren James kennen gelernt und nicht den Aufreißer von Gryffindor. So kam es auch, dass Lily mich zu ihrem Paten machte, Jason.", erklärte Snape.

„Ach so ist das. Und warum hat mir niemand gesagt, dass sie befreundet waren? Weder Sirius noch Remus haben mir etwas erzählt.", fragte Harry.

„Das liegt daran, dass ich sie gebeten habe nichts zu sagen, weil ich ja immer noch ein Todesser war. Was glauben sie hätte Voldemort getan, hätte er herausgefunden, dass ich mit den Potters befreundet wäre? Er hätte sie gegen mich verwendet. Das müssten Sie doch am besten wissen Potter."

„Ja, das weiß ich nur zu gut.", brummte dieser zurück.

„Ich habe noch etwas für Sie. Allerdings liegt das bei mir zu Hause. Würden Sie gerne mitkommen?", fragte Snape unsicher. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich Harry gegenüber verhalten sollte. Er war einerseits der Schüler, den er seit Jahren versucht zu verabscheuen andererseits war er der Sohn einer seiner besten und einzigen Freunde.

„Nur unter einer Bedingung. Dumbledore wird niemals erfahren wo ich bin.", sagte Harry.

„Ich hatte sowieso nicht vor Dumbledore davon zu erzählen, Harry.", grinste Snape sein typisches Slytheringrinsen. Doch was Harry am meisten wunderte ist, dass er Harry gesagt hatte und nicht Potter. Doch wollte er jetzt nicht weiter darauf eingehen.

„Na dann lass uns unsere Sachen holen, Harry. Ich bin sicher Onkelchen hat nichts dagegen wenn wir bis zum Ende der Ferien bei ihm bleiben. Oder Onkelchen?", fragte Jason und grinste seinen Patenonkel spitzbübisch an.

„Nur unter der Bedingung, dass du mich Severus nennst und nicht Onkelchen. Das gilt auch für dich Harry.", sagte Severus und bot ihm die Hand an. Harry überlegte nicht lange und schlug ein.

„Na dann auf. Unser Hotel müsste ganz in der Nähe sein.", sagte Jason und sprang auf.

Gemeinsam gingen die drei durch die Stadt bis zu einem Hotel. Harry und Jason verschwanden schnell in ihrem Zimmer und kamen fünf Minuten später mit gepackten Koffern und einem breitem grinsen wieder heraus.

Severus fragte sich, was sie denn so lustig fanden, als auch er es sah. Die Beiden waren völlig gleich angezogen. Harry schien Kontaktlinsen zu tragen und seine Narbe war auch nicht mehr zu sehen, da seine Haare so lang waren.

Severus starrte von einem zum anderen, schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und führte die Beiden zurück in den Pub, von wo aus sie mit Flohpulver zu Snape Manor reisten.


	5. Snapes neue Seite

**Disclaimer**: Alle Rechte sind bei JKR.

**A/N**: Hier kommt endlich der fünfte Teil. Es ging nicht eher, weil mein Vater ein neues System drauf gespielt hat und ich deswegen das ganze Wochenende nicht an meinen PC konnte. Hinzu kommt, dass einige meiner Daten verloren gegangen sind.

**Title**: Der neue Slytherin

**Inhalt**: Harry hat genug von seinem bisherigem Leben und haut ab. Dabei trifft er auf eine ihn nur all zu bekannte Person und eine ihm bisher unbekannte Person, mit der er aber viel gemeinsam hat.

**Genre**: Dark / Supernatural / Drama( aber nur ein wenig)

**Pairing:** Werde ich nicht sagen.

**Hauptcharaktere:** Harry James Potter; Severus Snape; Jason Evans; Draco Malfoy.

**Warnungen**: Achtung Dark Harry, vielleicht auch mit Slash!

**Zeit**: Nach dem fünften Schuljahr.

**Reviewantworten:**

Celina-HP: Ich hoffe dir gefällt auch weiterhin meine Story.

Jon the Punk: Ich weiß, dass einige Teile sehr kurz beschrieben sind, aber ich denke ich werde später noch einmal darauf zurückkommen. Ich weiß ja selber noch nicht genau wie der Verlauf der ganzen Story sein wird.

Nienna Elendil: Warum er sich nicht früher um ihn gekümmert hat? Ich dachte das wäre klar? Naja. Mal angenommen, dass Severus sich schon früher um Jason gekümmert hätte. Wäre Jason dann noch am leben? Ich glaube nicht. Auch wenn er ihn versteckt hätte. Voldemort hätte es herausgefunden und ihn umgebracht, schließlich ist er ein Potter.

**Kapitel 5 – Snapes neue Seite**

Auf Snape Manor angekommen führte Severus die beiden erst einmal in ein großes und geräumiges Wohnzimmer. An den Wänden hingen riesige Wandteppiche auf denen Schlachten aus vergangenen Epochen zu sehen waren. Die Bilder an den Wänden zeigten viele verschiedene Generationen der Snapes, aber auch viele Freunde. Selbst die Blacks und Potters waren vertreten.

„So setzt euch erst einmal. Die Hauselfen werden uns gleich etwas Tee bringen und dann erzählt ihr erst einmal, wie ihr euch eigentlich kennen gelernt habt und was du, Harry, eigentlich in der Winkelgasse verloren hast.", sagte Severus.

„Was gibt's da groß zu erzählen. Harry ist in mich hinein gerannt, als er in einen Buchladen wollte. Erst dachte er, ich wäre Dad. Als ich Harry richtig ansah, dachte ich, ich würde in einen Spiegel schauen. Und bevor Harry die Sabber aus dem Mund lief hab ich ihn zu einem Kaffee geschleppt. Dort haben wir uns dann unterhalten.", berichtete Jason.

„Achso ist das. Und nun zu dir Harry. Was hast du in der Winkelgasse zu suchen?"

„Was wohl? Meine Schulsachen kaufen. Was macht ein Hogwartsschüler denn sonst da?"

„Harry ich meine es ernst. Wieso bist du nicht bei deinen Verwandten?", fragte Severus noch einmal.

„Aus dem selben Grund wie Jason. Ich habe es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Was Dumbledore dazu sagt ist mir völlig schnuppe. Der kann mich mal. Ich bin doch nicht seine Marionette, mit der er alles machen kann. Was er will. Ne ne. Ohne mich. Ich will meine Freiheit.", sagte Harry und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust um zu zeigen, dass er nicht daran dachte irgend etwas anderes zu tun.

„Harry. Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich habe oft mitbekommen, was Dumbledore dir angetan hat, doch bedenke, er hatte seine Gründe. Andererseits hat Dumbledore nicht das Recht dich zu manipulieren.", sagte Severus.

„Dumbledore ist bei mir unten durch. Er ist Schuld, dass Sirius tot ist. Er alleine.", schrie Harry und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Er rannte einfach drauf los. Wohin er wollte wusste er nicht. Einfach nur weg von allem. Er rannte bis er irgendwo ins Freie kam. Dort suchte er sich unter einem Baum Schutz vor der Sonne und ließ seinen Tränen freien lauf.

Severus und Jason saßen wie gelähmt, da als Harry aus dem Zimmer stürmte. Severus wusste ja, dass Harry Sirius Tod nicht einfach hinnehmen konnte.

„Jason wartest du bitte hier? Ich werde mal nachsehen, wo Harry ist. Die Hauselfen werden dir gleich dein Zimmer zeigen." Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer und suchte nach Harry. Das Anwesen war groß und bis er Harry gefunden hatte, war es sicherlich schon dunkel. Doch wenn er jetzt einen kühlen Kopf brauchte, würde er nach draußen gehen.

Gedacht getan. Draußen musste er auch nicht lange suchen. Harry saß an einem Baum gelehnt und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben da. Severus näherte sich ihm und setzte sich einfach neben ihn. Wenn Harry reden wollte, würde er von sich aus damit anfangen.

Eine ganze weile saßen sie da und schwiegen sich an. Severus dachte schon, der Junge hätte ihn nicht bemerkt, doch dann platze es aus ihm heraus.

„Wann kann er einfach weg gehen? Ich brauche ihn doch?", schluchzte Harry. Anscheinend meinte er Sirius. Severus wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte, deswegen nahm er Harry einfach in den Arm. Es war komisch eine andere Person in den Arm zu nehmen. Es bedeutete so viel Zärtlichkeit und Vertrauen, die Severus schon lange keiner Person mehr gezeigt hatte.

Harry war froh, dass Severus da war. Er brauchte unbedingt jemanden zum Reden. Zwar war Severus nicht gerade die beste Person dafür, doch es war eine Person, die mit seinen Eltern befreundet war. Severus schien nicht immer dieser kalte Mann gewesen zu sein. Irgendetwas muss passiert sein, dass er so kalt geworden ist.

Harry klammerte sich an Severus und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Immer wieder schluchzte er vor sich hin. Severus strich ihm sanft über den Rücken um ihn zu beruhigen.

Nach zehn Minuten hatte sich Harry soweit beruhigt.

„Geht es wieder Harry?", fragte Severus so sanft, dass Harry sich schon fragte, wer da eigentlich neben ihm saß.

„Ja danke. Das hat mir sehr geholfen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so zärtlich sein kannst.", grinste Harry den Älteren an.

„Und ich wusste noch gar nicht, dass du so frech bist."

„Tschuldige. Ich hab mich nur gewundert. In der Schule warst du immer so kalt und herzlos zu mir und jetzt…? Jetzt bist du wie ausgewechselt. Wie kommt das?"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. In der Schule musste ich so kalt sein, um meine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten, aber hier geht es nicht mehr. Du hast etwas an dir, dass alles zu Bruch gehen lässt. Ich denke, ich muss dich schütze, da ich ja schon nicht deine Eltern und Sirius schützen konnte. Du und Jason. Ihr beide seid die letzten Potters und die Söhne meines besten Freundes.", sagte Severus und blickte in die Abendsonne.

Harry fühlte sich gerührt. Diese Worte gingen ihm richtig in die Seele. Er konnte spüren, wie viel ihm seine Eltern bedeutet hatten. Harry spürte das Bedürfnis Severus in den arm zu nehmen und ihm zu sagen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, doch er besann sich noch einmal.

„Komm. Lass uns rein gehen. Es gibt gleich Abendessen. Jason wartet sicherlich schon auf uns.", sagte Severus, stand auf und klopfte sich seinen Umhang sauber. Auch Harry stand auf und nickte ihm zu.

Beim Abendessen erzählte Harry seinem Bruder, was mit ihm los war.

„Sirius war wie ein Vater für mich. Ich habe mir immer Sorgen um ihn gemacht, weil er ja gesucht wurde. Dumbledore hat mir immer eingeredet, dass es das Beste für ihn wäre im Hauptquartier zu bleiben. Dumbledore ist Schuld, dass Sirius tot ist. Er allein. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wäre Sirius noch am Leben und ich hätte meine Klassenkameraden nicht unnötig in Gefahr gebracht. Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn Dumbledore nicht gewesen wäre.", sagte Harry.

„Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich habe einen guten Freund verloren. Und nur weil er auf unseren Betreuer gehört hatte. Allerdings ist es etwas anderes einen guten Freund zu verlieren oder die einzigste Bezugsperson im Leben. Es tut mir leid, dass du das durch machen musstest. Ich werde dir helfen. Ich werde dir bei deinem Kampf helfen, dich unterstützen und dir zur Seite stehen. Du kannst auf mich zählen Tiger.", sagte Jason und reichte ihm seine Hand und Harry schlug ein.

„Wieso nennst du ihn Tiger?", fragte Severus seinen Patensohn. Harry und Jason sahen sich an und grinsten.

„Das ist doch ganz einfach. Harrys Animagus Form ist ein Tiger. Deswegen nenne ich ihn Tiger.", grinste Jason.

„Ja. Ich habe in den Ferien von Ron einen Trank bekommen, mit dem ich Testen konnte, ob ich ein Animagus bin oder nicht. Und Jason ist ein Fuchs, deswegen nenne ich ihn Shifter."

„Ihr wisst eure Animagus Form? JA worauf warten wir dann noch? Ihr müsst euch doch auch verwandeln können. Morgen werden wir mit dem Training beginnen. Ich werde euch zeigen, wie ihr euch verwandelt und ich werde euch auch so etwas trainieren. Ich bin sicher eine Auffrischung im Fach Zaubertrank kann euch nur gut tun, wenn ihr nur annnähernd gleich veranlagt seid.", sagte Severus.

„Hey das wäre cool. Bringst du uns auch dunkle Flüche bei?", fragte Jason aufgeregt.

„Dunkle Flüche? Wer hat ... Harry? Aber ist ja auch egal. Schaden kann es nicht. Ja ich werde euch auch ein paar dunkle Flüche zeigen, aber erst morgen. Jetzt geht ihr in eure Zimmer. Morgen ist ein anstrengender Tag."

Ohne zu murren gingen die Beiden nach oben in ihre Zimmer. Severus wunderte sich zwar über diese beiden, aber was sollte er auch dagegen tun. Sie kamen eben beide nach ihrem Vater. Er war ihm damals auch oft ein Rätsel gewesen.

Severus stand auf und ging auch nach oben ins sein Zimmer, um sich schlafen zu legen.


	6. Ein neuer Plan

**Disclaimer**: Alle Rechte sind bei JKR.

**A/N**: So da b in ich mit einem neuen Chapter. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Bitte reviewt fleißig. Ich war richtig deprimiert, als ich gesehen habe, dass ich nur ein Review bekommen habe.

**Title**: Der neue Slytherin

**Inhalt**: Harry hat genug von seinem bisherigem Leben und haut ab. Dabei trifft er auf eine ihn nur all zu bekannte Person und eine ihm bisher unbekannte Person, mit der er aber viel gemeinsam hat.

**Genre**: Dark / Supernatural / Drama( aber nur ein wenig)

**Pairing:** Werde ich nicht sagen.

**Hauptcharaktere:** Harry James Potter; Severus Snape; Jason Evans; Draco Malfoy.

**Warnungen**: Achtung Dark Harry, vielleicht auch mit Slash!

**Zeit**: Nach dem fünften Schuljahr.

**Reviewantworten:**

Trang-Ouls-Avatar: Danke für dein Review. Hab mich sehr gefreut.

**Kapitel 6 – Ein neuer Plan**

Am nächsten Morgen standen Jason und Harry Punkt Acht Uhr auf der Matte und warteten darauf, dass Severus sie ihn den Trainingsraum ließ. Severus hatte ihnen schon beim Frühstück erklärt, was er mit ihnen vor hatte.

„Ich werde euch trainieren, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass ihr meinen Anweisungen ohne Bedenken folge leistet. Was ich sage wird getan und jede Übung hat etwas für sich. Ich will kein Gemecker hören und kein Das kann ich nicht.´ Ihr wollt was lernen, also müsstr ihr auch etwas dafür tun.

Neben dem Animagus Training werde ich euch verschieden Flüche und Zauber beibringen. Hinzu werde ich mit euch einen Crash Kurs in Sachen Zaubertränke geben. Zaubertränke sind in einem Kampf hilfreicher denn je. Sie können eure Verletzungen heilen oder eure Ausdauer verbessern.

Ich will, dass ihr konzentriert arbeitet und auch versteht was ich euch sage. Dies hier ist nicht mein Zaubertrankunterricht in der Schule. Ich werde euch andere Tränke und andere Zutaten zeigen. Ich will, dass ihr versteht, was das Brauen mit der Zauberei zu tun hat. Verstanden?"

Nach diesem etwas längerem Vortrag waren Harry und Jason ganz wild darauf, endlich mit dem Training anzufangen. Harry wusste, dass Severus ein sehr begabter Zauberer ist und dass er ihnen viel bei bringen konnte, doch wusste er auch, dass er ein sehr strenger Lehrer war.

Die Tür öffnete sich und die Zwillinge betraten den Trainingsraum. Er bestand aus vier verschiedenen Teilen. In einem Teil des Raumes waren viele Muggelgeräte zum Muskelaufbau untergebracht. In einem anderen Teil, der extra abgeriegelt und mit dicken Glasscheiben gesichert war, war das Zaubertranklabor untergebracht. Gegenüber vom Labor gab es einen Ring. Wahrscheinlich um sich gegenseitig zu messen. Neben dem Ring war ein ebenfalls abgesicherter Raum zum Duellieren.

„Wow, dass nenn ich mal einen Trainingsraum.", staunte Jason.

„Gefällt er euch?", fragte Severus mit einem leichten Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Auf seinen Trainingsraum war er besonders Stolz. Es boten sich viele Möglichkeiten zu trainieren und hier konnte man sicherlich vieles lernen. Hinter einer Tür, war noch eine kleine Bibliothek mit Büchern wie: Praktische Zauber für den Kampf; Verteidigung ist das A und O; Zaubertränke und Zaubertricks; Der perfekte Fluch; Fluchschäden und wie sie zu bekämpfen sind…

„Also jetzt aber mal die Münder zu. Ich will den Teppich nicht schon wieder reinigen müssen. Als erstes werden wir testen wie weit eure magischen Kräfte schon ausgebildet sind. Jeder von euch wird gleich einen Test machen. Der Test beinhaltet neben eurer mentalen Kraft auch eure körperliche Kraft.

Als erstes werdet ihr euch den Trainingsgeräten widmen. Sie sind so verhext, dass sie eure Ausdauer und eure Leistungen gleich auf eine Tafel im Nebenraum projizieren. Danach werdet ihr euch im Boxring messen. Zehn Minuten sollten für den Ring reichen. Sobald der Ring registriert, dass ihr am Ende eurer Kräfte seid ertön ein Signal.

Anschließend werdet ihr einen Trank brauen. Das Rezept liegt jeweils neben dem Kessel. Zum Schluss werde ich eure magischen Kräfte testen. In einem kleinen Duell werden wir sehen, was ihr bisher gelernt habt.

Habt ihr soweit verstanden?", beendete Severus seinen Vortrag.

Die beiden Brüder nickten nur und machten sich ohne Aufforderung an ihren Test. Severus musste schmunzeln als er sah, wie sich die beiden so übereifert an seine gestellten Anforderungen machten. Er hätte mit Protesten gerechnet oder zumindest mit einer Kritisierung, aber nicht damit, dass sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen sich an ihre Aufgabe begaben.

In der ersten Phase schlugen sich beide ziemlich gut. Harry sowie auch Jason waren beide in Top Form. Ihre Körper waren gut trainiert und schienen sehr belastbar zu sein. Bei Jason hatte er sich dies fast gedacht, aber bei Harry nicht. Harry wirkte immer so mager und schwächlich. Doch da hatte er sich wohl ziemlich geirrt.

Schon etwas aus der Puste, betraten die Beiden den Ring. Am Anfang war es eher eine kleine Rangele als ein richtiger Kampf, aber nachdem Severus sie dazu ermutigt hatte, legten sie richtig los. Jason war hier ganz klar im Vorteil. Er schien schon Erfahrungen im Nahkampf zu haben. Harry wich eher aus, als anzugreifen.

Nach zehn Minuten läutete die Glocke und die beiden mussten sich ins Zaubertranklabor begeben und einen Trank brauen. Dies war gar nicht so einfach. Harry hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf, die gar nicht schön aussah. Immer wieder musste er darauf achten, dass kein Blut in den Kessel tropfte. Jason erging es auch nicht viel besser. Seine Hände zitterten wie Espenlaub. Er musste immer wieder nachschauen, ob er nun auch die Richtige Dosierung gefunden hatte.

Zum Schluss mussten sie ihre Kräfte noch Severus unter Beweis stellen. Das war eine ziemlich harte Sache. Severus war voll kommen ausgeruht während Harry und Jason ziemlich erschöpft waren, doch beiden hielten bis zum Schluss durch. Sie kamen halt ganz nach ihrem Vater.

Severus schenkte den beiden nichts. Immer wieder ging er in die Offensive. Harry verteidigte sich nur noch, da er schon fast keine Kraft mehr hatte. Mit einem letzten Versuch, Severus in die Knie zu zwingen, gab er auf.

Jason hatte ebenfalls nicht mehr Glück. Severus musste zugeben, dass der Junge besser war als Harry, doch nur in der Defensive. In der Offensive, war Harry der Stärkere von beiden. Jason verteidigte sich gut doch eine Unachtsamkeit von ihm entschied den Kampf für Severus.

Nun lagen Harry und Jason verschwitzt und total erschöpft auf dem Boden. Beide waren am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Severus hatte alles aus ihnen herausgeholt, was sie noch an Reserven in sich hatten.

Mit einem Trank half er den Beiden wieder auf die Beine und mit einem anderen ließ er die Wunden verschwinden.

„Nun, das war doch schon mal nicht schlecht. Ihr habt beide Potenzial, dass sich lohnt zu Fördern. Ihr habt bewiesen, dass ihr fähig seid ein Animagus zu werden. Es reicht nicht nur die magischen Vorraussetzungen zu erfüllen, sondern ihr braucht auch eine gewisse körperliche Kraft.", sagte Severus.

„Also war das ganze nur ein Test, damit du sehen konntest, ob wir überhaupt Stark genug sind?", fragte Jason.

„Ja das war es und ich bin sehr beeindruckt. Ihr habt sehr viel Potenzial. Wenn ihr beide ein Team bilden würdet, könnte euch zwei so schnell keiner schlagen. Aber genug davon. Geht jetzt erst einmal duschen. Anschließend treffen wir uns im Speisesaal. Nach dem Mittagessen werde ich euch die Grundübungen der Transformation erklären."

Jason und Harry nickten bloß und gingen in ihre Zimmer.

„Jason bist du fertig?", fragte Jason nach etwas 30 Minuten. Er selbst stand schon angezogen vor der Zimmertür und wartete darauf, eingelassen zu werden.

„Ja komm rein. Die Tür ist offen.", sagte Harry. Jason betrat das Zimmer und fand seinen Bruder auf dem Bett sitzend und lesend.

„Was liest du da?", fragte er.

„Das ist ein Brief von Ron. Der ist gerade angekommen. Der beschwert sich doch tatsächlich, dass ich mich nicht melde. Ich solle in den Ferien zu ihnen in den Fuchsbau kommen. Dumbledore würde sich auch sorgen machen, weil er nicht weiß wo ich bin. Man die können mir alle gestohlen bleiben.", rief Harry und zerriss den Brief in tausend Stücke.

„Ich kann dich verstehen. Mich würde es auch nerven dauernd beschattet zu werden. Da muss man doch Irre werden.", sagte Jason und setzte sich zu Harry auf´s Bett.

„Weißt du was?", fragte Jason seinen Bruder.

„Ne. Woher denn?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns ein Tattoo machen lassen? Das sähe bestimmt super cool aus. Wenn wir dann unsere schwarzen Shirts an haben und da so eine Schwanzspitze von einem Drachen heraus schaut.", sagte Jason.

„Meinst du das ernst?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Ihm sagte ein Tatto weniger zu.

„Ja logo. Das sieht doch cool aus. Was meinst du was die Girls sagen werden. Die stehen doch auf so was.", sagte Jason und grinste.

„Hm ich weiß nicht so recht."

„Ach komm schon. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt kannst du es dir auch mit einem einfachen Zauber entfernen. Komm schon.", drängte Jason.

„Na gut. Und was nehmen wir?"

„Na einen Drachen. Die sehen immer cool aus. Wir können auch etwas anderes nehmen, aber ich glaube ein Drache passt am besten zu uns.", meinte Jason.

„Stimmt. Drachen sind so ne Mischung aus Gryffindor und Slytherin. Einerseits sind es ja Echsen und andererseits sind sie anmutige und sehr gerechte Geschöpfe. Jedenfalls hat das Hagrid immer gesagt.", antwortete Harry.

Nachdem sie nun dies Besprochen hatten, gingen sie hinunter zu Severus um ihn von ihrem neuen Plan zu berichten. Zwar war er am Anfang nicht ganz davon angetan, aber er fand, dass der Drache am besten zu ihnen passte.

Am Nachmittag erklärte Severus ihnen kurz die Grundlagen der Transformation und am frühen Abend gingen sie noch einmal in die Winkelgasse, wo sich Harry und Jason einen Drachen auf ihren linken Oberarm tattowieren ließen.


	7. Zwilling trifft Zwilling

**Disclaimer**: Alle Rechte sind bei JKR.

**A/N**:Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Teil. Wann der nächste kommt weiß ich noch nicht. Ich bin jetzt erst einmal im Urlaub.

**Title**: Der neue Slytherin

**Inhalt**: Harry hat genug von seinem bisherigem Leben und haut ab. Dabei trifft er auf eine ihn nur all zu bekannte Person und eine ihm bisher unbekannte Person, mit der er aber viel gemeinsam hat.

**Genre**: Dark / Supernatural / Drama( aber nur ein wenig)

**Pairing:** Werde ich nicht sagen.

**Hauptcharaktere:** Harry James Potter; Severus Snape; Jason Evans; Draco Malfoy.

**Warnungen**: Achtung Dark Harry, vielleicht auch mit Slash!

**Zeit**: Nach dem fünften Schuljahr.

**Reviewantworten:**

Celina-HP: Danke dass du immer noch fleißig weiter liest. Wir werden ja sehen was die beiden so alles anstellen fies grins

Trang-Ouls-Avatar: Danke das es dir gefallen hat. Ich hoffe dieses gefällt dir auch.

Tiberitus: Das war das Beste? Warum das denn?

Nienna Elendil:Du kannst auch hoffen. Ich versuche diese Chapters immer schnell zu schreiben.

**Kapitel 7 - Zwilling trifft Zwilling**

„Na siehst du. Das Tatto sieht doch echt cool aus. Schau doch nur wie die Girls uns hinterher starren.", grintse Jason als sie aus dem Tattoladen traten und durch die Winkelgasse schlenderten.

Viele der jungen Mädchen schauten den beiden Zwillingen hinterher. Einige pfiffen ihnen sogar hinterher.

„Stimmt. So kann man echt leben. Schau nur. Da ist der Laden der Weasleyzwillinge. Lass uns doch mal rein schauen. Vielleicht finden wir etwas „schönes" für Severus.", grinste Harry zurück.

Bis über das Gesicht strahlend betraten die beiden Zwillinge den Scherzartikelladen. Der ganze Laden war voll mit Regalen und Tischen. Überall waren die verschiedensten Artikel, wie Juxzauberstäbe, Würgetoffes, Kopflose-Hüte, beißende Füllfeder, verschiedene Süßigkeiten und andere Artikel, die Harry noch nicht kannte, zu sehen.

„Kann ich euch helfen?", fragte Fred Weasley, der gerade hinter der Ladentheke hervor kam. Sein Zwillingsbruder George bediente gerade einen anderen Kunden.

„Nun. Sagen wir mal so. Wir suchen etwas Außergewöhnliches für einen Freund.", sagte Harry und grinste Fred frech an.

„Hm. Wie ist denn euer Freund so?", fragte Fred und ging die Ladenregale entlang. Harry und Jason folgten ihm.

„Naja. Er ist recht verschlossen und kühl. Er hat eigentlich keinen Sinn für Humor und steht auf Gewalt.", ratterte Harry runter.

„Ja und er ist ziemlich streng und hart. Wenn der sich mal was in den Kopf setzt ist es schwer ihn davon wieder abzubringen.", fügte Jason hinzu.

„Nun. Also ein sehr ernster Fall.", sagte Fred. „ Sag mal kenn ich euch nicht irgendwoher? Ihr kommt mir so bekannt vor. Und dieser Freund erinnert mich an einen alten Lehrer von mir. Er war auch immer ein Sorgefall. Keinen Sinn für Humor, ziemlich kalt und streng."

Jason und Harry schauten sich an und grinsten nur. Ein Blick von Harry sagte Jason, dass er Fred einweihen wird.

„Naja ich glaube schon, dass du meinen Bruder hier kennst. Mich wirst du aber noch nicht kennen. Mein Name ist Jason und das hier ist mein Zwillingsbruder.", grinste Jason.

„Hallo. Und wer ist nun dein Zwillingsbruder?", fragte Fred neugierig.

Harry sagte jedoch nichts, sondern schob seine Haare aus seiner Stirn und offenbarte Fred seine Narbe.

„Du meine Fresse. Harry? Was machst du denn hier? Dad meinte du wärst abgehauen. Und seit wann hast du einen Zwillingsbruder?", fragte Fred verwundert.

„Also ich suche hier ein paar Artikel, die einen Freund etwas „aufmuntern". Ja ich bin abgehauen und einen Zwillingsbruder hatte ich schon immer nur wusste ich nichts davon, weil Dumbledore es mal wieder nicht für nötig hielt mir bescheid zu sagen.", beantwortete Harry die Fragen mit einem düsterem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Krass Harry. Das hätte ich von Dumbledore nicht erwartet. Aber auch nicht von dir. Man du hast dich echt verändert. Deine Haare. Deine Statur und dein gesamtes Auftreten. Sag mal was hat dich so verändert?", fragte Fred unsicher.

„Dumbledore", knurrte Harry bloß. Fred sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an und Jason antwortete für Harry.

„Dumbledore hat ihn schon seit Jahren immer wieder angelogen. Die Sache mit seinem Paten, dann die Prophezeiung und nun auch noch seinen Zwillingsbruder. Ist doch klar, dass Harry da irgendwann mal die Schnauze voll von Dumbledore hat.

Hinzu kommen noch seine „Freunde". Die kümmern sich einen Dreck um Harry. Keiner von denen kennt Harry richtig. Sie sehen nur Harry Potter aber nicht den Harry dahinter. Den Harry, der seine Kindheit unter einer Treppe verbracht hat. Den Harry, der …"

„Jason lass gut sein, ich glaube Fred weiß was du meinst.", unterbrach Harry seinen Bruder.

„Jup. Und wo bist du jetzt? Ich meine. Nicht mal der Orden weiß, wo du steckst.", sagte Fred.

„Och ich hab noch etwas erfahren. Wir haben Jason´s Paten getroffen und bei dem wohnen wir jetzt. Für ihn sind auch die schönen Geschenke die wir suchen.", grinste Harry.

„Sag mal. Soll das heißen, dass …? Nein.. Snape?", fragte Fred total perplex.

„Du hast es erfasst. Severus ist mein Pate. Im Übrigen müssen wir auch gleich wieder zurück. Er wartet sicher schon auf uns.", grinste Jason.

„Man ich fass es nicht. Dieser Schleimscheißer ist dein Pate? Und bei dem wohnt ihr jetzt?", fragte Fred wieder. Doch die Zwillinge grinsten nur.

„Also. Was hast du schönes für unseren „Freund"?", fragte Harry mit einem grinsen im Gesicht.

„Komm mit. Wir haben gerade unsere neusten Artikel auf dem Markt. Hier haben wir eine scheinbar ganz normale Teetasse, doch jeder der daraus trinken will, wird von der Teetasse mit dem Tee bespritzt.

Oder hier haben wir einen scheinbar ganz normalen Zaubertrankkessel, doch dieser Kessel vereitelt jeden Trank und glaubt mir. Die Folgen sind sehr „interessant".

Oder diese Tafeln Schokolade hier. Beim Kontakt mit Wasser, Speichel oder anderen flüssigen Substanzen verwandelt sich die Schokolade in Pappe. Sehr lustig kann ich euch sagen und schmecken tut es sicherlich nicht.", führte Fred die Artikel vor.

„Hey Fred. Wieso brauchst du solange? Unschlüssige Kunden?", fragte George und kam grinsend auf die Drei zu.

„Nene. Keine Bange. Diese Kunden wissen sehr genau was sie wollen. Ich führe ihnen gerade unsere neuen Artikel vor.", antwortete Fred. Sein Bruder nickte nur verstehend.

„Und schon was gefunden?", fragte George.

„Ja. Ich denke wir nehmen den Kessel und zwei von den Tassen. Was meinst du Harry?", fragte Jason.

„Warte mal. Harry?", fragte George verwundert.

Harry grinste und sagte: „Wer sonst."

„Mensch Harry. Was machst du denn hier? Wo warst du? Mum springt schon im Dreieck."

„Lass dir das von Fred erklären. Wir müssen wieder los. Fred. Kannst du uns eben die Sachen einpacken.", fragte Harry an Fred gewannt. Dieser nickte nur und ging hinter die Theke um die Sachen einzupacken und zu kassieren.

Harry und Jason nahmen die verkleinerte Tüte entgegen und steckten sie in die Tasche. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Fred und George und gingen zurück zu Severus, der sie schon ungeduldig erwartete.

„Mensch Fred. Jetzt erzähl. Wo steckt Harry jetzt? Warum ist er abgehauen? Und wer war der Kerl neben ihm?", fragte George seinen Zwillingsbruder.

„Harry wohnt jetzt bei dem Patenonkel von seinem Zwillingsbruder Jason."

„Er hat einen Zwillingsbruder? Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts. Und bei wem wohnt er?"

„Das glaubst du nie. Jason´s Pate ist niemand andere als der Schleimbeutel Snape persönlich.", kicherte Fred.

„Was? Snape ist Jason's Pate? Und die Beiden wohnen da jetzt? Oh man. Ich könnte mir was Besseres über die Ferien vorstellen. Und warum ist er jetzt abgehauen?"

„Stell dir mal vor. Dumbledore verschweigt dir, dass du einen Paten hast. Dann verschweigt er dir, dass du einen Zwillingsbruder hast. Was würdest du da machen? Außerdem hat Harry auch genug von Ron und Hermine. Anscheinend kennen sie Harry gar nicht richtig. Nur den Harry Potter und nicht den Harry dahinter.", erklärte Fred.

„Autsch. Da würde ich auch irgendwann ausrasten. Hinzu kommt ja auch noch, dass seine Verwandten ihn immer so schlecht behandeln. Ich kann Harry verstehen.BEi solchen Verwandten würde ich auch nicht lange aushalten."

Während Fred und George noch über Harry diskutierten und warum er wohl jetzt bei Snape wohnte, waren Harry, Jason und Severus schon wieder auf Snape Manor.

„Was habt ihr denn noch so lange getrieben?", fragte Severus.

„Och wir sind nur noch ein wenig durch die Winkelgasse geschlendert. Ich habe Jason den neuen Feuerblitz gezeigt, der wohl die Tage auf den Markt gekommen ist. Wir sind uns einig, dass dieser Besen nicht an die Qualität des alten Feuerblitzes herankommt.", erklärte Harry.

„Das stimmt. Ich meine. Er hat zwar einehöhere Beschleunigung, doch dafür nicht so eine geschmeidige Wendung. Und außerdem sieht er nicht so elegant aus.", fügte Jason hinzu.

Severus schaute die Zwillinge zwar skeptisch an, doch sagte nichts mehr. Jason und Harry verzogen sich schnell. Sie wollten noch den Kessel austauschen, bevor Severus in den Keller ging. Nach dem Austausch gingen sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und warteten auf Severus´ Reaktion.

„Drei…Zwei… Eins…"

„VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE. POTTER!" schrie Severus aus dem Keller.

„Perfektes Timing Onkelchen.", grinste Jason.

„Du sagst es. Das hat funktioniert. Ich will ja nicht wissen wie das Labor jetzt aussieht.", lachte Harry.

„Wahrscheinlich ziemlich chaotisch."; lachte auch Jason und hielt sich seinen Bauch.

„Richtig. Eins zu Null für uns."

„Was machen wir mit den Tassen?", fragte Jason, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Da wird uns sicherlich noch was einfallen. Aber ich glaube für Heute hat Onkelchen genug.", sagte Harry.

„Stimmt. Der wird sicherlich erst einmal mit seinem Labor beschäftigt sein. Ich glaube wir sollten ihm jetzt erstmal aus dem Weg gehen.", sagte Jason.

„Stimmt. Lass uns runter gehen und schon mal was essen. Ich möchte jetzt nicht unbedingt mit Severus an einem Tisch sitzen.", sagte Harry und die beiden gingen hinunter in die Küche um sich etwas zu essen zu holen. Anschließend zogen sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurück und studierten ihre Bücher.


	8. Gefühle

**Disclaimer**: Alle Rechte sind bei JKR.

**A/N**: So da bin ich wieder. Und sogar mit einem neuen Chapter. Naja musste mich dazu überwinden eins zu schreiben. Irgendwie ist die ganze Story nicht so wie ich sie haben will. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Mal sehen. Wenn ich noch ein paar Ideen habe werde ich weiter schreiben, ansonsten wird dies entweder eine sehr, sehr kurze Story oder ich brache sie ganz ab. Ich muss schauen.

**Title**: Der neue Slytherin

**Inhalt**: Harry hat genug von seinem bisherigem Leben und haut ab. Dabei trifft er auf eine ihn nur all zu bekannte Person und eine ihm bisher unbekannte Person, mit der er aber viel gemeinsam hat.

**Genre**: Dark / Supernatural / Drama( aber nur ein wenig)

**Pairing:** Werde ich nicht sagen.

**Hauptcharaktere:** Harry James Potter; Severus Snape; Jason Evans; Draco Malfoy.

**Warnungen**: Achtung Dark Harry, vielleicht auch mit Slash!

**Zeit**: Nach dem fünften Schuljahr.

**Reviewantworten:**

Heute mal keine

**Kapitel 8 - Gefühle**

Harry und Jason waren nun schon über eine Woche bei Severus. Die Tage auf Snape-Manor sind so schnell verflogen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt haben, dass sie in etwa drei Tagen nach Hogwarts reisen würden.

Severus hatte sie in der ganzen Zeit hart trainiert. Er hatte kein erbarmen mit ihnen. Immer und immer wieder holte er das Letzte aus den Beiden heraus. Das Magiepotential von ihnen stieg und stieg. Severus hatte einmal nach einem harten Kampf zu ihnen gesagt, dass sie jetzt wohl mit abstand die besten in ihrem Jahrgang wären. Es würde ihn auch nicht wundern, wenn sie mittlerweile sogar die besten Magier in der Schule waren. Abgesehen von den Lehrern.

Jason und Harry hatten es nicht mehr so schwer wie am Anfang. Sie kamen ihrem Ziel, Severus zu besiegen, immer näher. Zusammen schafften sie es zwar einige Male, aber ihr Ehrgeiz war groß und sie wollten Severus von Mann zu Mann schlagen. Ebenbürtig waren sie ihm schon lange. Schon nach den ersten Tagen intensiven Trainings konnte Harry Severus standhalten. Doch das auch nicht lange, denn er war schon am Ende seiner Kräfte und mit einem hinterlistigem Trick konnte Severus Harry am Ende doch noch schlagen.

„Jetzt mach schon Tiger. So stark kann der Alte doch auch nicht sein!", feuerte Jason seinen Bruder an. „Wen nennst du hier alt?", zischte Severus seinem Patensohn zu. „Ach mit dir red ich nicht. Ich muss doch meinen Bruder anfeuern. Und das geht am besten, indem man den Gegner runter macht.", grinste Jason frech zurück. „Okay. Professor. Jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen wer hier der stärkere ist. Der kleine, dumme Schüler, oder der ach so starke Professor.", grinste Harry seinen Lehrer überlegen an. „Sag bloß DU kannst MICH schlagen Potter. Das will ich doch mal sehen.", lachte Severus, doch ohne Harry aus den Augen zu lassen. „Ja dann pass mal gut auf Onkelchen. Jetzt wirst du sehen, wie der Schüler den Lehrer übertrumpft.", lachte Harry und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes war Severus gefangen. Er wurde mit unglaublicher Kraft an die Wand gedrückt, sodass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand und er war seinem Gegner Schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Jason klatschte Beifall und stürmte auf seinen Bruder zu um ihn zu umarmen. „Mensch das war klasse, Tiger. Ich hab schon gedacht du hättest den Zauber vergessen.", grinste Jason seinen Zwillingsbruder an. „Hut ab, Harry.", keuchte Severus vor Anstrengung, „Das war genial. Du bist wahrhaft ein brillanter Magier." Harry grinste seinen Zaubertrankprofessor nur an und dieser erwiderte sein Lächeln. Es war ein so warmes, glückliches und ehrliches Lächeln, dass es Harry ganz weich in den Knien wurde. Mit einem keuchen ging er zu Boden.

„Tiger was ist los?", fragte Jason sofort und stürmte auf ihn zu. „Harry? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte nun auch Severus besorgt. Harry wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Wieso bekam er weiche Knie, wenn Severus ihn so anlächelt? Da kann doch irgendwas nicht stimmen?

„Hilf mir mal, Jason. Am besten wir legen ihn hin. Kannst du mir den Stärkungstrank aus meinem Labor holen?", fragte Severus seinen Paten, der darauf mit einem Nicken verschwand.

„Harry? Harry hörst du mich?" Der Angesprochene nickte zögernd. „Was war los mit dir? Normalerweise bist du nach einem Kampf nicht so erschöpft, dass du zusammen brichst. Was war los?", forschte Severus noch einmal nach. „Du.", flüsterte Harry. „Was ist mit mir?", fragte Severus verwirrt. Doch aus Harry war nichts mehr heraus zubekommen. Er war einfach zu verwirrt.

Jason kam und brachte den Stärkungstrank. Harry schluckte ihn widerwillig, doch er half. Sein Magiepotential war zwar wieder aufgefüllt, doch noch immer fühlte er sich schlapp. Was ging hier mit ihm vor? Wieso zitterten seine Knie, wenn er Severus ansah? Er war doch bloß sein Lehrer. Nur sein Lehrer. Was sollte das? Spielt hier jemand mit ihm einen üblen Streich? Doch Harry wusste es besser. Natürlich war das kein streich. Irgendetwas geschieht hier mit ihm. Und wenn er seine zitternden Knie und sein komisches Gefühl im Magen richtig deutete, dann… Nein das konnte doch nicht sein. Er und…? Nein das war ganz sicherlich ein dummer Irrtum.

„Jason, kann ich kurz mit dir alleine sprechen?", fragte Harry seinen Zwilling, doch schaute er immer noch auf seine Beine. Severus verstand und verließ das Zimmer und ließ die beiden Jungs alleine. Bevor er die Tür schloss, blickte er noch einmal zu Harry und schloss dann die Tür. Jason blickte Harry erwartungsvoll an. Doch als dieser nicht anfangen wollte platze Jason einfach los: „Also was ist jetzt? Was ist los mit dir?" Harry schwieg noch eine Weile, weil er es einfach nicht fertig brachte Jason zu sagen, WAS mit ihm los sei. Wenn er es jetzt aussprach, dann war es auch so. Unwiderruflich und endgültig. Doch was brachte es weiter darüber nachzudenken? Die Zeichen eben waren doch eindeutig. Und die Wärme, die in Severus Augen zu sehen war, konnte einfach nicht gelogen sein.

Harry schaute seinen Bruder an und sagte dann mit leiser Stimme: „Ich bin verliebt." Jason war baff. Ja genau baff. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Zum dank bekam Harry auch noch eine Kopfnuss. „Idiot. Und ich dachte es wäre was Ernstes. Da mach ich mir ganz umsonst Sorgen." Erleichtert atmete Jason aus. Verliebt. Na das war ja nicht so schlimm. Wer wohl die Glückliche war. Grinsend wandte sich Jason wieder zu Harry. „Was?", fragte Harry, als er bemerkte, dass Jason ihn so komisch anstarrte. „Wer ist sie? Wie heißt sie? Geht sie auch nach hogwarts? Wo hast du sie kennen gelernt?", fragte Jason neugierig. „Keine sie", flüsterte Harry leise, da er nicht wusste, wie Jason reagieren würde, wenn er ihm erzählte, dass er Schwul war.

„Keine sie? Na holla. Ein er. Wie sieht er aus? Woher kennst du ihn?", fragte Jason wieder neugierig. „Er ist groß und… Warte mal. Dir macht es nichts aus, dass ich Schwul bin?", fragte Harry erleichtert. „Ne warum denn? Ist doch nichts dabei, wenn man Schwul ist. Los und jetzt erzähl schon wer ist es? Kenn ich ihn?" „Es ist Severus", sagte Harry leise. Harry hörte einen leisen Pfiff, so als ob jemand vor erstaunen die Luft scharf einzog. Harry schaute hoch und sah Severus an der Tür stehen. Er wollte wohl gerade noch einen Trank für Harry bringen, doch anscheinend hatte er die letzten drei Sätze mit angehört.

Jason, dem nun Severus Anwesenheit auch bewusst wurde schaute jetzt neugierig von einem zum anderen. Was Severus jetzt wohl tun würde? Naja. Ich würde wohl erst einmal flüchten, wenn mir mein Schüler sagt, dass er in mich verliebt ist. Ist ja auch ein gewaltiger Altersunterschied. Na hoffentlich geht das gut. Wenn man sich die beiden so ansah, wie sich da völlig perplex sich anstarrten könnte man meinen, die Zeit stünde still. Doch mit einemmal drehte sich Severus um und rauschte davon.

„Harry?", fragte Jason und fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor seiner Nase herum, da er wohl einfach nicht zurück in die Realität wollte. Jetzt fing er an ihn zu schütteln. „Harry jetzt kam mal zu dir.", schrie Jason jetzt schon fast. „Was…?", fragte Harry verwirrt. „Was? Na was wohl? Du sitzt jetzt hier seit zwei Minuten und starrst auf die Tür. Du hast davor Severus ne geschlagene Minute in die Augen gestarrt. Halloho? Du bist verliebt. Eindeutig. Und wenn mich mein Blick nicht getäuscht hat, dann ist Severus nicht ganz abgeneigt. Und bevor du mir hier in Tränen ausbrichst, lauf ihm lieber hinterher." Harry sah seinen Zwillingsbruder sprachlos an. Er hatte nichts dagegen, dass er sich in Severus verliebt hatte? Er hatte nichts dagegen, dass er Schwul war? Er unterstützt ihn sogar? Freudig umarmte Harry seinen Bruder und stürmte dann aus dem Bett hinter Severus her.

Auf dem Gang war er nirgends mehr zu sehen. Wo sollte er jetzt anfangen zu suchen? Am besten im Zaubertranklabor. Dahin verzieht er sich immer. Harry stürmte los in den Keller. Ermutigt durch Jason Severus und sich eine Chance zu geben. Ihm war klar, dass Severus viel älter war und sein Lehrer, doch konnte er nicht dafür. Man kann niemanden verurteilen, nur weil er sich verliebt hatte. Ja es geschah plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, aber so etwas kennt man auch als Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Ja Severus hat ihn gehasst aber Liebe und Hass liegen bekanntlich nah beieinander. Gut er verstand sich jetzt besser mit Severus, weil er hinter den Mann mit der Maske geblickt hat, aber trotzdem hatte er sich verliebt.

Keuchend kam Harry vor der Labortür zum stehen. Sein Herz raste wie wild und sein Atem ging stoßweise. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Sollte er einfach so hinein gehen? Nein erst einmal anklopfen. Gesagt getan, doch es kam keine Antwort. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Severus saß auf seinem Schreibtisch und hatte ein Glas Wein in der Hand. Wein? Seit wann trinkt Severus Wein? „Severus?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, doch von dem Angesprochenen kam keine Reaktion. „Wegen eben…ja…also…ähm…", Harry bekam es nicht raus. Es ging einfach nicht. Wieso war das so schwer? Halt es war nicht schwer, schließlich hatte er es auch bei Jason geschafft. Severus war schwer.

„Es tut mir leid", nuschelte Harry und drehte sich wieder um, um zu gehen. „Entschuldige dich niemals für deine Gefühle. Niemals.", sagte Severus und schaute weiterhin in sein Glas. Harry drehte sich wieder um, gespannt was sein Liebster jetzt sagen würde. „Wie stellst du dir das bitte schön vor?" „Wie meinst du das?", fragte Harry irritiert. „Du bist immer noch mein Schüler. Alle denken ich hasse dich. Wie stellst du dir da eine Beziehung vor?", fragte Severus. Moment mal. Heißt das jetzt, dass Severus auch für ihn etwas übrig hatte? Muss ja, sonst hätte er ganz einfach nein sagen können. Wie stellte er sich das vor? Das wusste er auch nicht. Er wusste nur eins. Er liebte diesen Mann. Und das nicht nur seit heute. Wie gesagt Liebe und hass liegen nah beieinander.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, doch es ist mir egal. Es ist mir egal, was die anderen sagen und es ist mir verdammt noch mal egal, dass du mein Lehrer bist oder dass du älter bist. Ich weiß nur, was meine Gefühle mir sagen. Ich habe einmal einen Rat bekommen, dass ich immer auf mein Herz hören soll. Und dass werde ich auch tun. Es ist mir egal was die anderen sagen. Ich möchte mir dir zusammen sein. Ich möchte für dich da sein und ich möchte, dass du immer lächelst. Ich möchte der Grund sein, warum du lächelst.", flüsterte Harry, als er mit seiner kleinen Rede fertig war.

Severus schwieg und auch Harry schwieg. Wie konnte das passieren? Wie konnte Harry sich in ihn verlieben? Ihn, der doch nichts weiter ist als ein armer alter Zaubertränkelehrer, wie es die Schüler immer so schön ausdrückten. Wie konnte Harry da nur Gefühle entwickeln? Was sollte er jetzt tun? Ja. Er mochte Harry. Sehr sogar, aber er wusste nicht, ob das Liebe war oder einfach nur Pflichtgefühl, dass er James gegenüber verspürte. Wenn er sich so den Jungen ansah, wie er da nervös vor ihm stand und auf eine Antwort wartete, war er doch schon richtig süß. Er hatte Harry kennen gelernt und wusste, dass Harry nichts so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen kann. Eben ein wahrer Slytherin. Doch was sollte er jetzt antworten?

„Harry. Ich fühle mich wirklich geschmeichelt, dass du Gefühle für mich hegst. Doch glaube ich nicht, dass ich der Richtige für dich bin. Du bist noch so jung und solltest lieber jemanden in deinem Alter finden. Glaub mir ich bin nicht der Richtige.", antwortete Severus und drehte sich um. Er wollte nie schwach erscheinen und jetzt, hier, vor dem Jungen der lebt, steigen ihm Tränen ins Gesicht. Er wollte den Jungen wahrhaftig nicht verletzen, doch irgendwie musste er ihm ja klar machen, dass zwischen ihnen keine Beziehung funktionieren würde. Sie waren doch viel zu unterschiedlich.

Plötzlich wurde er herumgerissen und im nächsten Augenblick spürte er einen Druck auf seinen Lippen. Severus stand da, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Harry küsste ihn. Ihn. Den alten verbitterten Mann, den keiner mochte. Harry küsste ihn. Plötzlich spürte er etwas. Etwas, dass er noch nie gespürt hatte. Es war…es war, als ob sein ganzer Körper in Flammen stünde. Ein Eisklumpen in ihm löste sich auf und alles wurde warm. Er wollte mehr spüren. Mehr von dieser Wärme und diesem Gefühl in ihm.

Harry hatte seine Hände um seinen Nacken geschlungen und zog ihn weiter an sich. Severus gab nach, schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Er schlang seine Arme um Harry und zog ihn noch dichter an sich. Vorsichtig bettelte Harrys Zunge um einlass, die ihm auch gewährt wurde.

Als sie sich wieder lösten schauten sie sich eine ganze Weile einfach nur an. „Du weißt was das bedeutet?", fragte Severus. Harry sah ihn jedoch nur etwas irritiert an. „Wir werden niemals öffentlich zeigen können, weil du mein Schüler bist und ich gefeuert werden würde. Wir müssen alles geheim halten. Willst du das wirklich?" Doch er bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen zog Harry Severus wieder in einen Kuss.

Es schien, als würden sie sich eine Ewigkeit küssen, bis…

„Chrm chrm. Ich wollte schon ne Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben. Aber ihr scheint euch ja prächtig zu amüsieren, dann werde ich mal wieder gehen. Außer ihr wollt auch was essen, dann müsstet ihr jetzt aber mitkommen.", grinste Jason und ging den Gang zurück. Harry und Severus grinsten sich nur an und folgten Jason ins Esszimmer.

* * *

So, das war´s wieder mal. Ich weiß. Es ist scheiße und ich bin wieder kein Stück näher an meinem eigentlichem Ziel. Dass die Beiden endlich nach Hogwarts kommen. Mal sehen wann ich es endlich mal schaffe. Aber wenigstens habe ich jetzt das Pairing drinne, was ich von Anfang an dabeihaben wollte. Schreibt mir bitte ein Kommi und sagt mir was ihr davon haltet. Bitte.

Eure Veronica Evans


	9. Neue Freundschaft

**Disclaimer**: Alle Rechte sind bei JKR.

**A/N**: Und noch ein neues Chapter. Hey wo sind meine treuen Leser hin? Ein Review nur? Was soll das? Genauso wie bei den Auserwählten. Ohne Reviews mach ich erst gar nicht weiter. Reviews brauche ich zum anspornen sonst komm ich nie aus dem Knick.

**Title**: Der neue Slytherin

**Inhalt**: Harry hat genug von seinem bisherigem Leben und haut ab. Dabei trifft er auf eine ihn nur all zu bekannte Person und eine ihm bisher unbekannte Person, mit der er aber viel gemeinsam hat.

**Genre**: Dark / Supernatural / Drama( aber nur ein wenig)

**Pairing:** Werde ich nicht sagen.

**Hauptcharaktere:** Harry James Potter; Severus Snape; Jason Evans; Draco Malfoy.

**Warnungen**: Achtung Dark Harry, vielleicht auch mit Slash!

**Zeit**: Nach dem fünften Schuljahr.

**Reviewantworten:**

JK: Danke das dir die Story bisher gefällt, auch wenn es immer noch nicht das ist, was ICH haben wollte.

**Kapitel 9- Neue Freundschaft**

Es war soweit. Der letzte Abend auf Snape-Manor brach an. Harry und Severus saßen aneinander gekuschelt vor dem Kamin. Das hier würde ihr gemeinsamer letzter Abend werden. In Hogwarts konnten und durften sie ihre Beziehung einfach nicht publik machen. Doch Harry war zuversichtlich. Irgendwie würde er es schaffen sich mit Severus zu treffen. Und wenn er sich dafür Nachsitzen einhandelte.

Jason saß in einem Sessel und las ein Buch über Stablosemagie. Als er mit seinem abschnitt fertig war, wandte er sich an Harry. „Du Harry?" „Hm?" „Was machen wir eigentlich, wenn deine ´Freunde´ auftauchen und dich zur Rede stellen?" „Keine Ahnung. Ignorieren und weiter gehen, was anderes schnallen die nicht.", antwortete der Gryffindor ohne aufzublicken. Er lag viel lieber in Severus´ Armen.

„Hey wollen wir nicht etwas Stimmung in den Zug bringen? Du meinst, die Fahrt wäre immer so öde.", gluckste Jason. „Ja sonst. Diesmal bist du dabei und ich hab da noch ne Sache mit Malfoy zu klären.", grinste sein Bruder. „Was denn?", fragte Severus jetzt auch neugierig. „Was? Schau mich an. Wo bin ich noch Gryffindor? Ich weiß, dass Malfoy nicht so ist wie sein Vater, was die Einstellung zu Riddle angeht. Ich glaube, dass man mit Malfoy ne Menge Spaß haben kann, wenn er nicht auf arrogant macht, aber seine Gorillas sind ja nicht mehr da. Ich hab gehört, dass sie von der Schule geflogen sind. Ich wusste doch, dass Doofheit irgendwann bestraft wird.", grinste Harry frech.

„Von wem du das wohl hast?", fragte Jason unschuldig und blickte Severus an. „Hey ich hab nichts gesagt.", verteidigte sich der Tränkemeister. „Ach nein?" „Ne Shifter. Ich hab ein Gespräch belauscht. Indirekt war es doch Severus. Sorry, aber die Infos waren super. Danke Schatz", lachte Harry und gab Severus einen leichten Kuss.

„Okay und was hast du vor?", fragte Jason jetzt spitzbübisch. „Na was wohl. Ihm meine Freundschaft anbieten. Und danach Hogwarts unsicher machen. Ich hoffe Professor Snape brummt mir dafür ordentlich Nachsitzen auf", grinste Harry schelmisch. „Solange ich dich erwische immer doch.", grinste auch Severus und drückte Harry noch näher an sich.

„Harry lass uns nach oben gehen. Ich will ausgeschlafen sein und nicht mit Ringen unter den Augen am Bahnhof auftauchen. Was sollen denn die Girls sagen?", sagte Jason und stand auf. „Ja schon gut. Bin ja schon unterwegs. Geh schon mal vor." „Mach ich und wehe du brauchst so lange wie gestern.", damit verschwand Jason durch die Tür.

„Endlich alleine.", grinste Severus und zog den Jüngeren in einen Kuss. Erst war es nur ein sanfter und vorsichtiger Kuss, doch nach und nach wurde er leidenschaftlicher. Harry spielte mit der Zunge von Severus und Severus zog Harry noch näher zu sich. Nach endlosen Minuten lösten sie sich voneinander.

„Du solltest jetzt hoch gehen, sonst reißt Jason mir den Kopf ab, weil ich dich aufgehalten habe.", grinste Severus und gab seinem Liebsten einen Klaps auf den Hintern damit er sich endlich fort bewegt. „Bin ja schon verschwunden. Aber das merk ich mir. Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dir das durch gehen lasse. Das Spiel setzen wir noch fort.", grinste Harry schelmisch und verschwand nach oben.

„Man müsst ihr immer so lange knutschen?" „Hast du was dagegen?", grinste Harry. „Ne. Ich will nur auch was von dir. Schließlich musste ich schon die letzten 16 Jahre auf dich verzichten." „Hey wird bloß nicht sentimental.", erwiderte Harry und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Keine angst. Also was ist jetzt mit morgen?" „Ach ja morgen. Naja ein auf Dark machen, was sonst?", grinste Harry. „Okay. Ich werde meinen schwarzen Mantel anziehen. … Hey am besten wir gehen im selben Outfit.", grinste Jason.

„Jeah das wird cool. Und wenn dann Weasley oder Granger zu mir kommen, dann tun wir beide so als wären wir ich, wenn die uns überhaupt erkennen. „Jeah, aber ich glaub früher oder später bekommt das Granger heraus. Die ist echt clever. Und im Zug wird ich dann erstmal Malfoy suchen. Der wird wahrscheinlich vorne im Vertrauensschülerabteil sitzen.", sagte Harry.

„gut, dann lass uns jetzt ma schlafen gehen. Ich merk schon wie sich neue Ringe bilden. Hab schon genug von den letzten Tagen gehabt. Ist der eigentlich immer so hart? Ich hab ja kaum Schlaf bekommen." „Der ist immer so, Jason. Ich hab den jetzt fünf Jahre in Zaubertränke gehabt und alleine seine Hausaufgaben haben mich Nächte gekostet. Mach dich also auf was gefasst." „Na toll. Da hat man schon nen Onkel als Lehrer und der hetzt einen nur. Gute Nacht.", und somit zog sich Jason die Decke über den Kopf.

Am nächsten Morgen war wie immer Hektik angesagt. Jason hatte noch nicht alle Sachen zusammen und dann wollte Hedwig nicht in ihren Käfig. Severus hatte noch Zutaten vergessen und zu allem Überfluss war das Flohpulver leer. So mussten sie doch tatsächlich mit einem Muggelfahrzeug zum Bahnhof fahren. Apparieren konnten sie nicht, weil es sonst zu viel aufsehen erregt hätte.

Endlich am Bahnhof angekommen sorgte sie doch für mehr Trubel als sie eigentlich wollten. Zwei in schwarz gekleidete Jugendliche traten gemeinsam durch das Portal. Sie glichen sich wie ein Ei dem anderen und beide hatten finstere Gesichter. Man könnte die beiden glatt für Todesser halten, wie sie da mit wehendem Mantel durch den Bahnhof schritten.

„Hey Shifter. Wollen wir mal ne Show abziehen?" „Und die wäre Tiger?", fragte Jason im Flüsterton. „Da hinten. Da steht Brown. In der ganze Schule die Tratschtante Nummer eins. Pass auf", grinste Harry. Mit sicheren Schritten glitt er auf Lavender zu. Kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr vor und gab ihr einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Anschließend drehte er sich um und ging mit Jason in den Zug.

„Sag mal was soll den Sev davon halten?", lachte Jason. „Was schon? Der weiß doch, dass ich nur spiele. Und er weiß was ich für ihn fühle. Hey außerdem bin ich jung und darf meinen Spaß haben. Hat er selbst gesagt", grinste Harry. „Schon gut. Lass uns jetzt erstmal ein Abteil suchen." Sagte Jason und schleifte seinen Bruder hinter sich her.

Überall wo sie vorbei kamen drehten sich die Schüler zu ihnen um und tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Immer wieder dieselben Fragen: Wer sind die? Habt ihr die Klamotten gesehen? Kennt die einer? Die sehen aber finster aus. Die sind bestimmt in Slytherins.

Am Ende des Zuges war nur noch ein Abteil frei. Sie letzten sich und verstauten ihre Sachen auf der Gepäckablage. Als der Zug endlich ins Rollen kam machten sich die Zwillinge auf den Weg ins Vertrauensschülerabteil. Vor dem Abteil angekommen grinsten sie sich noch einmal an, bevor Harry die Tür öffnete.

Im Abteil saßen die acht Vertrauensschüler und die zwei Schulsprecher. Alle starrten die Beiden an und Ron flüsterte etwas, was sich so anhörte wie die beiden aus der Winkelgasse.

„Hey Malfoy. Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?", fragte Harry mit neutraler Stimmlage. „Ach und wer will mich sprechen?", fragte dieser skeptisch. „Komm einfach mal mit raus okay? Hab nen Vorschlag, dem du nicht abschlagen kannst."

„Malfoy kann jetzt nicht. Wir sind in einer wichtigen Besprechung.", erwiderte Hermine. „Klappe Granger ich glaube Malfoy kann für sich selber reden.", zischte Jason, wobei Hermine zusammen zuckte. Malfoy grummelte nur und erhob sich dann.

„Also was wollt ihr? Und wer seid ihr?", fragte Malfoy. „Wir, das heißt mein Bruder und ich, wollen dir die Freundschaft anbieten.", sagte Harry und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ach und wieso sollte ich annehmen? Wer seid ihr?", fragte er weiter. „Sag bloß du erkennst mich nicht Malfoy? Tz. Seinen eigenen Erzfeind erkennt er nicht mehr. Ist das normal Shifter?", grinste Harry seinen Bruder an, der nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Potter?", fragte Malfoy geschockt? „Mit Leib und Seele. Malfoy. Also was ist nun?" „Warum sollte ich deine Freundschaft annehmen? Wir sind Feinde und du bist ein Gryffindor." „Malfoy. Schau mich an. Seh ich aus wie ein Gryffindor? Ganz sicher nicht. Mit denen habe ich abgeschlossen. Und auf Weasley und Granger habe ich schon lange keinen bock mehr."

„Und übrigens. Ich bin Harrys Zwillingsbruder. Eine Sache die Dumbledore ihm verschwiegen hat, weswegen er nicht gerade gut auf ihn zu sprechen ist. Der Alte verschweigt auch alles. Der sagt nur das, was unbedingt nötig ist.", zischte Jason. „Malfoy. Ich hab kein bock mehr auf Gryffindor. Ich hab kein bock mehr auf meine so genannten Freunde und ich hab kein bock mehr auf Dumbledore. Sobald ich in Hogwarts bin, werde ich das Haus wechseln. Schau nicht so, dass kann man, wenn der Hut am Anfang sich nicht sicher war und das war er bei mir nicht. Dumbledore kann da nichts gegen tun. Solange der Hauslehrer damit einverstanden ist und mit Snape habe ich schon gesprochen.", erklärte Harry und hielt ihm noch einmal seine Hand hin. Malfoy überlegte kurz und schlug dann ein.

„So. Also ich bin der Jason. Nenn mich Shifter. Und Harry nenn besser Tiger.", grinste Jason, als Malfoy auch in seine Hand einschlug. „Warum das denn?", fragte Malfoy verwundert. „Muss ja nicht jeder wissen, dass ich Harry bin. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht.", flüsterte Harry. „Shifter ist meine Animagusform. Ich bin ein Fuchs und Harry ist ein Tiger. Ganz einfach. Und was ist deine?", fragte Jason grinsend. „Ich bin eine Schlange. Also bin ich wohl Snake was?", grinste Malfoy.

„Shifter wir müssen in unser Abteil. Snake wir sehen uns später.", sagte Harry etwas lauter, da Ron und Hermine aus dem Abteil gekommen waren um zu schauen, wo Malfoy so lange bleibt. Mit einem letzten Händeschlag verabschiedeten sich Harry und Jason und gingen in ihr Abteil zurück.

* * *

So fertig für heute. Hab keine lust mehr. Muss noch lernen. Und ohne Review ist eh langweilig zu schreiben. Warum schreib ich eigentlich noch? Liest doch eh keiner. Kann ich die genausogut beenden. 


	10. Häuserwahl

**Disclaimer**: Alle Rechte sind bei JKR.

**A/N**: Okay okay. Es kommt noch ein Chapter. Ich hab noch ein paar Ideen, aber wie es danach aussieht weiß ich noch nicht. Ich bin selber mit der Story unzufrieden und sie ist überhaupt nicht nach meinem Geschmack.

**Title**: Der neue Slytherin

**Inhalt**: Harry hat genug von seinem bisherigem Leben und haut ab. Dabei trifft er auf eine ihn nur all zu bekannte Person und eine ihm bisher unbekannte Person, mit der er aber viel gemeinsam hat.

**Genre**: Dark / Supernatural / Drama( aber nur ein wenig)

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus

**Hauptcharaktere:** Harry James Potter; Severus Snape; Jason Evans; Draco Malfoy.

**Warnungen**: Achtung Dark Harry, vielleicht auch mit Slash!

**Zeit**: Nach dem fünften Schuljahr.

**Kapitel 10 - Häuserwahl**

„Na siehst du. Snake ist gar nicht so schlecht wie du immer sagtest." „Ja ist ja gut. Ich glaub wir werden ne Menge spaß haben. Ich würd gerne die Gesichter von Granger und Weasley sehen, wenn sie erfahren, was mit ihrem ach so geliebten „Freund" geschehen ist.", grinste Harry. „Wir werden sehen. Würd mich nicht wundern, wenn die nachher hier auftauchen. Schließlich ist es doch ihre Pflicht als Vertrauensschüler, neue Schüler zu Recht zu weisen.", lachte Jason.

„Ja ich weiß. Lass uns schon mal die Klamotten wechseln. So auf den letzten Drücker ist scheiße." „Ja ist gut Tiger." Gesagt getan. Sie legten ihre Klamotten ab und zogen sich ihre Hogwartsumhänge an. Auf Jasons Umhang war noch kein Zeichen, dafür prangte auf Harrys ein Löwe. „Willst du diesen bescheuerten Löwen nicht abmachen? Der kommt doch eh weg.", sagte Jason. „Ja ist glaub ich auch besser.", erwiderte Harry und riss sich den Gryffindorlöwen von seinem Umhang.

„Was tust du da?", keifte ihn auf einmal eine Stimme an. „Sieht man doch. Ich entsorge meinen Umhang.", gab Harry gelangweilt von sich. „Du kannst nicht einfach dein Abzeichen von deinem Umhang entfernen." „Ach und warum nicht?", fragte Harry und drehte sich zu der Stimme um. Es war Granger. „Es ist das Symbol deines Hauses und du begehst so verrat an deinem Haus." „Ach ich begehe Verrat? Ihr könnt mich mal. Ich hasse dieses Haus. Es hat mir nichts als ärger gebracht. Warum sollte ich diesem verdammten Haus dann noch Respekt zollen?" „Aber…", stotterte Granger vor sich her. „Nichts aber. Ich bin kein Gryffindor und ich will auch nie wieder so bezeichnet werden. Und jetzt raus aus unserem Abteil.", zischte Harry die Gryffindor an.

„Mensch Tiger. Mach mal nen Punkt. Setzt dich und trink erst mal n Schluck. Hier.", beruhigte Jason seinen Bruder und beschwor ein Glas Wein herauf. „Danke Shifter. Aber ist doch war. Sie macht einen auf heile Welt und weiß gar nicht, was Sache ist. Der Alte manipuliert alle Schüler bis auf die Slytherins, weil die größten Teils hinter Riddle stehen. Man was ist das nur für ne scheiß Welt."

„Na da wird es doch höchste Zeit, dass wir kommen. Wir räumen da mal richtig auf. Wir lassen Riddle als das Halbblut auffliegen und den Alten machen wir auch fertig. Dem zeigen wir, dass er nicht jeden manipulieren kann." „Hast du schon ne Idee Shifter?", fragte Harry seinen Bruder.

„Och so konkret noch nicht, aber ich denke mal, dass jeder gerne die Story von dem kleinen Potterjungen hören würde, dem seine Familie vorenthalten wurde. Ich glaube da werden so einige stutzig, oder?" „Och ja, wenn wir das noch ein wenig ausschmücken, wie er von seinen Verwandten misshandelt wurde und das dies ein gewisser jemand genau wusste, wird sicherlich einige interessieren.", grinste Harry diabolisch.

„Hey von wem redet ihr gerade?" „Hey Snake. Wir reden gerade davon, wie wir den Alten auffliegen lassen.", grinste Tiger. „Ah und wie?", fragte Draco und setzte sich zu den Zwillingen. „Wir werden die wahre Story um Gryffindor´s Goldjungen auffliegen lassen. Und wir werden den Slytherins zeigen, wer Riddle wirklich ist.", erklärte Shifter. „Ach und wie wollt ihr das umsetzen?" „Hm...Wie wäre es mit einer Schülerzeitung? Da könnten wir das alles veröffentlichen und wir könnten gleichzeitig anonym bleiben." „Das ist ne gute Idee Tig…öhm Shifter sorry. Ihr seht echt Beide gleich aus. Euch da auseinander zu halten muss ich erst noch lernen."

„Kein Problem Snake. Hey wir sind gleich da. Lass uns schon mal raus gehen.", rief Jason und sprang aus dem Abteil. Da wäre er beinah mit einem Rotschopf zusammen geprallt. „Man kannst du nicht aufpassen du Idiot?", blaffte Jason den Rotschopf an. „Pass doch selber auf. Du bist doch aus dem Abteil gesprungen. Schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass hier auch noch andere sind?", blaffte Ron zurück.

„Hey Weasley verzieh dich.", keifte nun auch Draco. „Ganz ruhig Jungs. Ich bin sicher Ronnyspätzchen hat das nicht so gemeint.", grinste Harry seinen ehemaligen besten Freund an. „WAS? Woher …?" „Ach komm schon Ronny. Sag bloß du erkennst mich nicht?", sagte Harry mit einer süffisanten, aber doch kalten Stimme. „Nein…" „Na dann Pech für dich Weasley. Tiger. Snake. Komm wir müssen. Ich will schnell im Schloss sein.", sagte Jason und die beiden Jungs folgten ihm.

„Tiger. Der würde dich nicht erkennen, auch wenn du im Rock vor ihm tanzen würdest.", lachte Jason. „Ich weiß. Ron ist einfach zu dämlich." „Das war Weasley schon immer Tiger." „Ja ist ja jetzt gut. Lasst uns in die Kutschen steigen. Ich will endlich raus aus dieser Kälte. Das ist ja nicht mehr zum aushalten.", bibberte Harry und sprang in die nächst beste Kutsche.

Die Fahrt zum Schloss war wie immer holprig. Neben Harry und Draco, waren noch zwei andere Schüler in der Kutsche. Jason musste mit Hagrid über den See fahren, wie alle Neuankömmlinge.

Als die Kutschen endlich zum stehen kamen, stiegen sie aus und schritten auf das Schloss zu. Am Tor stand schon Severus und schien auf ihn zu warten. Harry lächelte ihn unbemerkt zu, was dieser mit einem leichten Zucken seiner Mundwinkel quittierte. Hinter Harry stiegen Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville aus einer Kutsche.

„Mr. Potter. Der Direktor wünscht sie zu sprechen. Mr. Malfoy gehen Sie weiter." Erklang Snapes kalte Stimme, sobald sie am Tor ankamen. „Harry?", fragte Hermine besorgt und packte Harry am Arm. „Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit Granger.", keifte Harry bloß und ging hinter seinem Professor her.

„Das war doch unmöglich Harry? Er wäre nie so kalt und abweisend zu uns.", schluchzte Hermine. „Bist du dir da so sicher Granger? Ihr habt ihn doch immer nur im Stich gelassen. Wer hat sich um ihn gekümmert, wo er wirklich hilfe brauchte? Keiner von euch. Und keiner kenn ihn wirklich.", giftete Draco sie an. „Ach und du meinst, du kennst Harry?", schrie Ron nun Malfoy an. „Jedenfalls weiß ich, was ihn bedrückt im Gegensatz zu euch „Verrätern".", zischte Draco. „Du mieses …" „Mr. Weasley. Zügeln Sie ihre Zunge, oder ich muss ihnen schon vor Schulbeginn eine Strafarbeit aufgeben.", trat McGonagall dazwischen. „Und jetzt gehen sie weiter. Es gibt nichts zu sehen. Abmarsch."

Hermine zog Ron hinter sich her in die Große Halle. Ron grummelte dauernd etwas von Rache´. Darco ging grinsend an den Slytherintisch und freute sich tierisch auf die Auswahl und wie die Professoren es verkraften würden, wenn sie erfahren, dass zwei Potter auf der Schule sind und Beide nach Slytherin kommen.

McGonagall erhob sich und sofort verstummten die Gespräche. Dumbledore war noch nicht da, genauso wenig wie Snape und Harry. McGonagall begrüßte die Schüler zu einem neuen Jahr und verlas nun die Namen der neuen Schüler. Während der Auswahl erschienen Snape und Dumbledore durch eine Seitentür und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Von Harry fehlte noch jegliche Spur.

„Nun kommen wir zu einem neuen Schüler, der die Schule gewechselt hat und ab dieses Jahr die sechste Klasse besuchen wird. Mr. Jason Evans treten Sie bitte vor und setzten Sie den Hut auf." Jason tat, wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich den Hut auf. „Ah noch ein Potter. Interessant. Oh wie ich sehe, bist du voller Zorn und Wut, aber auch voller Ideen und List. Ich glaube ich schicke dich nach… SLYTHERIN.", reif der Hut. Der Slytherintisch klatschte du Jason erhob sich. Bevor er jedoch zu seinem Tisch ging, wandte er sich noch einmal an seine neuen Professoren.

„Professor McGonagall. Mein Name ist NICHT Jason Evans, wie der Direktor sehr wohl weiß. Mein Name ist Jason Potter und ich möchte auch mit diesem angesprochen werden. Danke.", sagte Jason und schritt elegant und mit wehendem Umhang alla Snape auf den Slytherintisch zu. Als das Wort Potter fiel, verstummte die ganze Halle. Alle sahen zu dem neuen Schüler empor.

„Ähm. Ja. Mr. Potter. Danke. Nun, da wir die Häuserwahl hinter uns ha…" „Entschuldigen sie Professor, aber ich habe noch nicht gewählt, wie ich ihnen eben erst berichtet habe.", drang eine kalte, raue Stimme durch die Halle. Alle Augenpaare wandten sich dem Schüler an der Tür zu, der jetzt langsam auf den Hut zu lief. „Ein Gesetz besagt, dass jeder sein Haus wechseln kann, sofern der Hut bei seiner ersten Entscheidung zwei Auswahlmöglichkeiten hatte und sofern die entsprechenden Hauslehrer damit einverstanden sind.", erklärte der Schüler.

„Mr. Potter. Ich habe ihnen bereits erklärt, dass Sie das Haus nicht wechseln werden.", sagte Dumbledore drohend. „Direktor. Sie haben das nicht zu entscheiden. Ich habe bereits mit Professor Snape darüber gesprochen und er ist damit einverstanden. Ich werde das Haus wechseln. Der Hut wird meine Wahl bestätigen." Und mit diesen Worten setzte Harry den Hut noch einmal auf.

„Oh du schon wieder. Was möchtest du diesmal? Oh wie ich sehe möchtest du das Haus wechseln. Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher? Oh gut unter den Voraussetzungen kann ich deine Entscheidung nachvollziehen. Nun so sei es … SLYTHERIN", ertönte die Stimmte des Hutes und Harry setzte ihn ab. Bevor er zum Tisch seines neuen Hauses ging, nickte er noch einmal Severus zu und setzte sich anschließend neben seinen Bruder und Draco. Die ganze Halle war mucks Mäuschen still. Alle sahen geschockt und irritiert zu Harry.

Wieso wechselte er das Haus? Was waren seine Beweggründe? Warum gerade Slytherin? Ob er tatsächlich Slytherins Erbe ist? Wieso will Potter nicht mehr in Gryffindor sein? Seit wann versteht er sich so gut mit Malfoy? Er hat einen Bruder?

All diese Fragen und so ähnliche, gingen den Schülern durch die Köpfe. Dumbledore stand immer noch fassungslos da und auch McGonagall wusste nicht so recht mit dieser Tatsache umzugehen. Severus grinste in sich hinein. Der Junge hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft den Alten aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Harry war es ziemlich egal, was die anderen gerade dachte. Er unterhielt sich locker mit Draco und Jason, aber auch mit einigen anderen Slytherins, die ihren ersten schock sehr schnell überwunden hatten. Sie unterhielten sich über Lehrer, über Quidditch und über die anderen Schüler. Was Dumbledore jetzt noch zu sagen hatte, war den meisten egal.

Dumbledore stand noch immer da und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Snape stand auf und klatschte einmal in die Hände und schon waren die Tische mit allerlei Essen bestückt. Die Slytherins fingen sofort an zu essen. Die anderen waren noch ziemlich irritiert, ließen sich aber dann von dem köstlichen Geruch überreden.

Am Gryffindortisch sah man nur geschockte Gesichter. Warum hatte Harry das Haus gewechselt? Hatte Malfoy recht mit seinen Behauptungen? Kannten sie Harry wirklich nicht?

Hermine, Ron und Ginny waren verzweifelt. Was ist in den Sommerferien geschehen? Was hat ihn so verändert? Sie wussten darauf keine Antwort. Sie mussten wohl oder übel mit ihm reden.

Auch dieses Fest ging einmal zu Ende und Draco führte Jason und Harry in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry auch gleich mit Fragen bombardiert wurde. Nach etwas einer halben Stunde, kam Severus in den Gemeinschaftsraum und bad Harry auf ein paar Worte in sein Büro.

In seinem Büro angekommen, belegte er die Tür mit einem Stillezauber. „Harry ich hab dich v ermisst.", kam es von Sev der ihn gleich darauf in eine Umarmung zug. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst Sev, aber so lange war ich doch gar nicht fort?", erwiderte Harry und kuschelte sich an Severus. „Viel zu lang nach meinen Geschmack.", sagte der Ältere und küsste seinen neuen Slytherin auf die Stirn.

Severus zog Harry mit auf die Couch und setzte Harry auf seinen Schoß. „Ich bin so glücklich Sev. Ich habe endlich das, was ich mir schon immer gewünscht hatte. Eine Familie und Menschen die mich so lieben wie ich bin, ohne irgendetwas in mir zu sehen, was ich nicht bin. Danke Sev.", sagte Harry und kuschelte sich an seinen Severus. „Ich bin auch glücklich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich auf meine alten Tage noch jemanden finde, der mich akzeptiert und liebt, so wie du. Danke Harry.", erwiderte der Slytherin und küsste seinen Harry. „Hey du bist nicht alt verstanden? Riddle ist alt, aber du nicht. Verstanden?" „Ja ist ja schon gut. Wer könnte den Augen schon widerstehen?", grinste Severus und küsste seinen Slytherin nun leidenschaftlicher.

Eine Stunde später kam Harry wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Hey Tiger. Hier sind wir.", rief Jason und winkte seinem Bruder zu. „Was wollte Sev von dir?", fragte er sofort. „Keine Panik. Snake weiß von unserer grünen Schlange.", grinste Jason. „Grüne Schlange? Wie seid ihr denn auf den Namen gekommen? Aber egal. Die grüne Schlange wollte mich nur etwas öhm fragen.", grinste Harry und wurde etwas rot um die Nase. „So so. Fragen? Und das dauert eine Stunde? Muss ja sehr wichtig gewesen sein.", lachte Draco.

„Ach hört doch auf. Ich hab mich mit Sev unterhalten. Wir sind unter anderem auch auf das Thema Quidditch gekommen. Sev und ich sind damit übereingekommen, dass wir die Mannschaft neu aufbauen. Jeder darf sein können zeigen und wir drei werden die Trainer sein. Ich weiß, dass Sev dich schon zum Kapitän ernannt hatte, aber drei sind besser als einer. Wir haben jeder eine Fachrichtung. Shifter hat Jahrelang sein Team gemanagt und hat Erfahrung mit Taktiken und gutem Training. Ich sehe, ob jemand talentiert ist oder nicht und du Draco bist super im Training. Du hast es sogar geschafft aus deinen Gorillas einigermaßen taugliche Spieler zu machen. Sev meinte, wir drei könnten ein super Team aufstellen und damit den Quidditchpokal gewinnen.", erklärte Harry

„Mensch Brother, das ist genial. Und du wirst den Sucher machen." „Hey und was ist mit mir?", fragte Draco empört. „Keine Angst Draco. Wir werden den besten Sucher wählen und das fair. Wir werden alle Slytherins entscheiden lassen. Der andere kann ja dann Zweitbesetzung sein. Wir können ja dann entscheiden in welchem Spiel wer spielt." „Weise Worte.", lachte Jason. „Aber die Idee ist trotzdem super. Lass uns das gleich an die Pinnwand heften. Am Samstag können wir dann mit der Auswahl beginnen. Ich bin sicher bis dahin hab ich mir schon ein paar Prüfungsaufgaben überlegt." „Das ist mein Brother wie er leibt und lebt.", lachte Harry und Draco stimmte mit ein. Sie hefteten vor dem zu Bett gehen noch einen Zettel an die Pinnwand.

**An alle Slytherins**

**Die Quidditchmannschaft wird neu zusammengesetzt. JEDER kann sein können am kommenden Samstag unter beweis stellen. Bei Stichwahlen bitten wir alle Slytherins zusammen zu entscheiden und zwar FAIR. Wir wollen dieses Jahr keine Schande über unser Haus bringen und zeigen, wer in Hogwarts die beste Mannschaft ist. Wir wissen, dass es die Slytherins sind, müssen wir nur noch die anderen davon überzeugen. Und das werden wir.**

**Lasst die Spiele beginnen.**

* * *

So das war´s wieder von mir. Danke für eure zahlreichen Reviews. Muss man erst mit dem Abbruch drohen, bevor ihr mal was schreibt grins aber egal. Hier habt ihr erstmal einen neuen Teil. Es wird auf jedenfall noch einen geben wo es um das Quidditchtraining geht. Was danach kommt liegt noch in den Sternen.

Veronica Evans


	11. Wichtig

So hier bin ich mal wieder, aber nicht mit einem neuen Chapter. Ich muss euch da leider enttäsuchen. ICh hänge im moment total und weiß nicht wei ich weiter schreiben soll. Ich sitzte vor meinem PC und weiß nicht wie ich weiter schreiben soll, da ist mit Timea auch keine große Hilfe. Sie sagt ich soll alle sterben lassen. Ich bin aber nicht so. Dafür sind die mri zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Najaund Heiko is mir auch keine große Hilfe.

Hinzu kommt, dass ich eine neue Story angefangen habe. Ich weiß, schon wieder? Aber diesmal zusammen mit Heiko. Ich sag euch, die story wird der hammer. Aber bevor die fertig ist, vergeht noch ien weilchen.

Was nuna us den Auserwählten werden soll wieß ich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich den neuen Slytherin abbrechen werde. Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich weiter schreiben soll. Ich hätte vielleicht noch ne Idee für ein Chapter, aber was bringt ein Chapter, wenn ich doch nicht weiß, wie ich weiter schreiben soll. Ich habe jetzt endgültig beshclossen die Story abzubrechen.

Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen, aber ich sehe keinen anderen Weg. Machts gut und genießt den Sommer. WEr weiß, wenn ihr zurück kommt, gibt es schon meine neue Story und dir wird fertig sein.

Eure Veronica Evans


End file.
